


What Followed the High Priest Home

by Lightningpelt



Series: Those Who Rule Egypt [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egypt, Blindshipping, Gemshipping, M/M, Power Dynamics, Puzzleshipping, puppyshipping - Freeform, revertshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningpelt/pseuds/Lightningpelt
Summary: Upon his homecoming, Priest Seto Kaiba certainly didn't expect to find a statue of the Thief King in the middle of the palace courtyard, right where the Pharaoh's statue ought to be. He also didn't expect the stray puppy he picked up on his travels to follow him all the way home.In the meantime, the Great Royal Husband, Yugi Mutou, makes a new friend, one Jounochi Katsuya, and Pharaoh Atem wonders when the power dynamics aroundhis palacegot so difficult to navigate.Sequel to "For Love of Pharaoh and King;" "The Pharaoh's Lotus Garden—Part I" accounts for the time between the two works. Can be read separately, but will make more sense with context.





	1. New Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, to returning readers, and welcome to any new readers that might've wandered in! It's my duty, as the writer, to let you know that this is kinda the middle of the AU (written to be read after [For Love of King and Pharaoh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614267/chapters/31256799) and [The Pharaoh's Lotus Garden, Part I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818006/chapters/31775880) (the former of which is a "main" story, the later of which is a collection of anecdotes that accounts for the time between the two "main" stories)). But feel free to start here, if you'd prefer! You'll just be lacking a bit of context... just like Seto! ^^; 
> 
> Some important notes!  
> \--The Priest Seto Kaiba that appears in this AU draws inspiration from the canon Priest Seto as well as Seto Kaiba. If pressed, I'd say he's an AU version of the latter, rather than a literal representation of the former.  
> \--Jounochi is called Jounochi, although "Joey" is used as a nickname. I really don't like how "Katsuya" sounds, in an Egyptian AU, but I don't like "Wheeler" even more, so it ended up "Katsuya." ~~why must this series make things so difficult??~~  
>  \--I usually try to stay historically accurate, in this AU, but certain things may be hand-waved.  
> \--If you're a returning reader, you know that this AU gets ~ _steamy_ ~ sometimes, but never explicit.  
> \-- **WARNINGS** for the aforementioned steaminess, banter of a sexual nature, and some abuse of lotus wine. 
> 
> And, without further ado~ Welcome to the palace of Pharaoh Atem!

High Priest Seto Kaiba, weary from his travels, was looking forward to two simple pleasures: first, reporting his successes to his cousin, the Pharaoh Atem, and second, lying down and having a long, deep, undisturbed sleep in his own bed. He stepped out of his chariot at the palace entryway; Atem didn't like horses traipsing through the courtyard gardens that he took such pride in, and his cousin was duly considerate of such things. Accompanied by the small cluster of lesser priests, Priest Seto ran a hand briefly through his hair to make sure it was presentable, then strode into the courtyard. 

He stopped when he found himself face to face with a statue of not the Pharaoh, where the Pharaoh's statue most certainly should have been, and _had_ been the last time he had been at the palace, but a grinning stone effigy of the notorious bandit known only as the Thief King. 

Priest Seto stumbled back, one hand flying to his chest; breathed, "Great gods, what's happened in my absence...?!" With a swish of robes and a shout to his underlings, he tore off toward the palace. Servants and castle-folk, going about an otherwise mundane day, called out greetings and questions, but Priest Seto blew past them and made for the throne room. 

"Pharaoh!" 

Atem looked up, mildly surprised, when a very flustered High Priest burst into his presence. Seto's hair was in as much disarray as the Pharaoh had ever seen it. "Ah. Priest Seto. You've returned. Welcome. Is everything alright?" 

Seto, struggling to catch his breath, hurried to his Pharaoh's side and knelt. "What's happened while I've been gone, Pharaoh? I feared the worst when I entered the courtyard, and—I mean, the statue is—" 

"Oh. That." Atem hid his face in one hand. "Yes. That. Sorry for any alarm, that was just—" 

"Pharaoh Horus lost a bet," came a menacing purr, from behind the kneeling priest. Seto bounded to his feet; spun, and found himself standing before not just a statue, but the flesh-and-blood King of Thieves. 

"I'll fill you in, Seto..." the Pharaoh said wearily, then addressed the other. "Put your fangs away, cur. No one's frightened." 

The Thief King's grin only widened, contorting the gruesome scar that marred his face. "This little priest seems rather spooked," he said, beginning to circle Seto slowly. The High Priest stiffened; stared down at the thief, wondering how someone several inches sorter than he could act so believably intimidating. Then again, Pharaoh Atem was much the same, in that regard. 

Seto took more detailed stock of the man before him—clearly the notorious Thief King, identifiable by that large scar down the right side of his face. Last Seto had heard, he'd been chased out—crushed, by Atem's policies, and reduced from King of Thieves to nameless outlaw. Four years after Atem had taken over, the Thief King should have been dead, or at least in a fairly desperate state. The man standing before Seto, though, looked to be in peak physical condition; his silver hair was lush, and lean, powerful muscle rippled beneath gleaming bronze skin. His dress wasn't ostentatious, but at least respectable: a red silk robe, with a few slim golden bands strung about a maize-colored headdress. Around his neck he wore a polished ring that bumped against his bare chest. 

"Priest Seto, Bakura, Bakura, Priest Seto," Atem said briskly, motioning. 

" _Thief King_ Bakura, to you," the Thief King crooned, bowing low at the waist. 

Seto stiffened further; turned to Atem, and was somewhat soothed by the sight of the Pharaoh still seated firmly on his throne. "And I'm the Pharaoh's High Priest," he replied, with all the dignity he could scrounge up in the wake of his shock. "As I'm sure you know, that means I'm second in command, here in the palace—second only to Lord Pharaoh." 

"Really? I've never heard Horus mention you," Bakura said, his grin twisting a bit more. "And last time _I_ checked, Lord Yugi is second to Lord Pharaoh, here." 

Seto stiffened. "Yugi?" 

"The Great Royal Husband. Or are you _that_ oblivious to what's going on in your own palace?" 

Seto felt the blood rise to his face. He had heard about the royal wedding, of course, but had either never been told or neglected to remember the new Royal Husband's name. "I've been far away, in other lands, on important—" 

"Excuses, excuses," Bakura sneered. "And you say you're so high-up, here at the palace." 

Seto glanced at Atem—seemingly impassive as he watching the scene. "I have been away," he said slowly, "but now that I've returned—" 

"Now that you've returned... _what_?" Bakura sneered. "Dynamics here at the palace have changed quite a bit." 

"Not _that_ much," Seto replied stiffly. "And _you_ are..." He took a deep breath; realized he had no idea what the arrangement might be, between his Pharaoh and the Thief King, and decided he shouldn't speak on what he didn't understand—he'd already made one significant blunder, by not recognizing the Great Royal Husband by name. Instead he focused on what he did know, for certain. "I am High Priest Seto Kaiba. And I will _not_ be talked down to by the likes of _you_." 

Atem's lips quirked upwards, even as Bakura laughed boisterously. "This one has some spunk, Horus!" he said, glancing at Atem. "You always keep interesting company, that's for sure!" 

Seto, with the distinct impression of being mocked, took a step forward. "Listen carefully, thief!" he began, but Bakura's laughter all but drowned him out. 

"Thief! That's original," he chuckled, as Seto's anger mounted. Again the priest glanced at his Pharaoh, wondering why Atem refused to intercede or further explain the situation. "And so terribly insulting, oh! No one's ever wounded me so, before! My tender heart _bleeds_!" 

"By the gods, I will cut you deep, cur!" Seto declared, taking an aggressive step forward. Bakura didn't seem impressed. 

"I say we have ourselves a duel, Priest. What do you think, Horus?" 

Atem's eyes flashed, and he glanced briefly at Priest Seto. "I think that would settle things, don't you, Kaiba?" 

Seto stiffened. The Pharaoh only addressed him thusly in the most serious contexts, and he wondered if the Pharaoh was being held hostage—if he was trying to communicate some message of distress. _The only one who has ever beaten me in an official duel... is Pharaoh Atem himself... so... is he asking me to beat this filthy thief...? He must expect I'll be able to win. Of course I'll be able to win._

"I accept your challenge!" Seto declared, though feeling the travel-weariness deep in his bones. But when Atem raised the concern, asking if he would prefer to rest first, he shook his head. "I won't delay, even for a matter of hours! This is a duel for pride—I will fight, now, and I will win!" 

"Are you sure?" the Thief King asked, with a crooning note of derision in his voice. "Feeling up to it, really? I don't want you blaming fatigue for your defeat, now." 

"Never!" Seto thrust one hand out, robes rustling dramatically out behind him. He turned to Atem. "We will go to the duel ring immediately. Will you accompany us, Pharaoh, as witness?" 

"Of course." Atem nodded seriously; rose, and gave brief instructions to a servant before stepping down from the raised platform where his throne sat. 

"What shall we wager?" Bakura asked, as the three began to walk. Seto turned pointedly away. 

"This is a battle between men, for pride. We needn't sully it with material wagers." 

"Doesn't have to be material," the Thief King replied. "My usual rule is that the winner gets to take a card from the loser's deck, but you don't seem the type to go for that." 

"I certainly am not," the High Priest replied tersely. "Cards shouldn't change hands so casually, much less cards of such high caliber as I use." 

The Thief King chuckled. "We should still bet _something_ , I think. Wagers just make things more interesting." 

"Is your pride not valuable enough to you to keep the contest 'interesting?'" Seto asked. 

"My pride... ah, a very important thing, to be sure, but it's not as if you can take that from me, even if you win this duel." 

Seto glanced at him; Bakura seemed untroubled. "How can you say that? To lose is to—" 

"The Pharaoh and I are one for one, by the way," the Thief King said nonchalantly, and both Atem and Seto went a bit pale. "That's how I got that statue put up, out in the courtyard. What's your record against our beloved god-incarnate, hmm?" 

Seto looked at Atem, who was pointedly avoiding his gaze. "The Pharaoh... has never granted me a rematch." 

Bakura's face lit up. "I've got a fine idea, then! Pharaoh will duel the winner, how about that? How about it, Horus?" he asked Atem, who refused to make eye contact with him, as well. 

"Don't involve me in your petty squabbling. I won't be party to this." 

"You thought the duel between your loyal servants would be a good idea," Bakura said, with mock innocence. "Why don't you join in the fun?" 

"... Pharaoh, I believe you should duel the winner," Seto said, slowly, and Atem glanced at him in surprise. _For years... I've respected you, when you've said that we shouldn't fight. Men with our power and ties of blood should stand unified, you've said. And, after the last time... But I've lusted for a rematch, Pharaoh. You claim to respect me, but you've denied me the chance to reclaim my pride. We will fight once again, and this time..._

Atem, after a moment, dipped his head. "Very well. I'll assent, to this. I will duel the victor." 

... ... ... 

Yugi, feeling Atem's anxiety spike, raised his head slightly; a warm, dry breeze ruffled his hair. For the purposes of functionality, the two of them kept their minds mostly separate as they went about their days, but they where in the habit of maintaining some awareness of one another's general state. 

_"Pharaoh?"_ Yugi queried, across their mental connection.

Atem didn't respond, though Yugi did feel his stress rising as steadily as the Nile during spring. Deciding he shouldn't distract the Pharaoh, Yugi didn't try again to make mental contact. 

"Lord Yugi? Is there anything I can get for you?" 

Yugi shook his head; smiled at the servant who had paused. He was sitting in a secluded spot of the palace's main courtyard, admiring the blue of the sky and basking in the morning warmth. Within hours, the late summer sun would grow too hot to comfortably enjoy, and he would retreat to the shadowy palace interior. 

"No, thank you." Then he paused; said, "What's happened, this morning? Does the Pharaoh have any special visitors?" 

"Oh! Yes," the servant said, seeming pleased. "Priest Seto returned this morning!" 

"Priest Seto?" 

"He's been away for over a year, on a godly quest!" the servant said. "And he's returned at last!" 

_Priest... Seto..._ Pharaoh Atem had mentioned his High Priest, his cousin, on occasion, but nothing to give Yugi any real insight into the man or his so-called "godly quest." "Ah. I see. Thank you very much." 

As the servant left, Yugi returned his gaze to the sky. But he could still feel Atem's unrest, and it soon became his own. He rose; paced around aimlessly for a moment, and then eventually made his way toward the entrance of the palace. He passed the statue of Thief King Bakura and felt himself smile. Just outside the gate stood a two-wheeled, single-rider chariot, now deserted save for servants and stable-hands who were beginning to tend to the horses and the chariot. The Great Royal Husband watched them work, for a moment, and then strolled back into gardens. He saw and noted where a few flowers had been trampled by hasty feet. 

Yugi paced around the courtyard, avoiding palace-folk as much as he could; sticking to the secluded and shadowy areas on the perimeter of the palace. For some time he walked, in slow and methodical patterns, focusing on his surroundings and blocking out even the faint sense of Atem's mind brushing his. 

There was a beat of unnatural silence—a moment when the desert winds stopped; when no palace-folk were within sight or earshot; when even the birds fell silent in anticipation of the stifling midday heat that was fast approaching. 

Yugi heard the scuff of a foot behind him; felt an arm wrapped around his throat. He stifled a cry of pain as he was jerked backwards and dragged further into the shadow of the palace. He didn't struggle as he was dragged through a flowerbed. 

"If you cry out, I'll snap your neck," came a voice close to his ear, and Yugi struggled to draw breath. 

"If I cry out, you'll die..." he whispered, and the other's grip on his neck tightened. 

"Don't test me, pretty-boy." 

Yugi struggled to swallow; whispered, "I won't cry out..." 

"Good. Now, tell me where I can find High Priest Seto." 

_Priest... Seto..._ "I don't... know..." 

Yugi gasped as his body was slammed against the wall, face pressed against the stone. He wheezed softly as a hand tightened around his neck. 

"He's an important man, here in the palace. He's the _High Priest_ , almost equal in power to the Pharaoh. Even the lowliest servant has to know where he can be found." 

_So you have no idea... who I am... I thought so..._ Yugi had suspected the presence of an intruder—no one who lived in the palace would step carelessly in the flower beds that the Pharaoh so enjoyed, no matter how much of a stir the High Priest's return had caused. Though Atem seemed entirely preoccupied with whatever he was doing, Yugi was careful to keep their minds separate, to avoid alerting the Pharaoh to his current state. "I don't... know..." he repeated, though he couldn't quite get enough breath into his lungs. "But... if you let go of me, for a second..." 

The stranger shoved him harder against the wall; Yugi felt his arm twisted behind his back, and realized that this stranger was a practiced fighter. His shoulder creaked. 

"Not gonna happen, pretty-boy. Just tell me where I can find Priest Seto. Or, if you really don't know, tell me were I can find someone who _does_." 

Yugi's vision was swimming with black dots, and he hoped the young man's fingers wouldn't leave marks on his neck. "I can take you... to the Pharaoh, if you'd like..." 

The man's grip loosened, just a fraction. "The Pharaoh...?" he repeated, and Yugi took the opportunity to draw a ragged breath. 

"I think your Priest Seto... is with him now..." That would explain Atem's anxiety, at least. "I can get you... an audience with Pharaoh, if you want..." 

The stranger took a step backwards; kept his hand around Yugi's neck, but allowed his grip to slacken a bit more. "An audience with the Pharaoh?" 

The sound of footsteps broke into the scene, and the stranger lashed out suddenly. He caught Yugi's temple with his fist, and sent the young Royal Husband crashing to the ground. Several palace-folk—two servants and a guard—appeared around the side of the building an instant later, and one of them cried out. 

"Lord Yugi!" 

"Shit!" The intruder raised his fists, but in an instant Yugi was up; in front of him. 

"Stop, please! It's okay!" Yugi called out, as the palace-folk rushed in; they slowed, in response. "He's my friend!" 

"Friend?" one of the servants echoed mistrustfully. 

The guard took a step forward. "What do you mean, Lord Yugi?" 

"He's my friend, from the village! From my childhood, as a commoner!" Yugi blurted out, arms spread wide. "He snuck into the palace to see me! Please, it's alright! He just startled me, and I tripped. So I know what you thought you saw, but really, he'd never hurt me! He's a very good friend of mine!" 

The servants relaxed, though the guard stayed alert as he examined the Royal Husband and the intruder behind him. Forcing a cheerful laugh, Yugi took a step back and linked his arm with that of the stranger—the young man he hadn't even gotten a clear look at. 

"He's just here to visit me, so please, it's alright," Yugi repeated, and eventually the guard's tension faded. 

"Very well, Lord Yugi," the man said, hand leaving the hilt of his blade. The two servants were examining the stranger curiously, but now without hostility. "Shall we prepare to receive him, as a guest?" 

Yugi shook his head. "I'll handle that. Please, don't tell Pharaoh, for now. He's tied up with some very important business, and I don't want to distract him with such a little thing. I'll introduce my friend to everyone properly at another time, when Pharaoh isn't so pressed, what with High Priest Seto's return and everything else." 

The guard nodded; bowed. "As you say, Lord Yugi." 

"Can we get you anything?" one of the servants asked the stranger, who jumped and stiffened. Yugi tightened his grip on the young man's arm; smiled at the servant. 

"He's not used to things like this, so please pardon him. I'll probably take him up to our room shortly, so please have a meal ready for us there, if you would." 

The servants nodded willingly; the two of them bowed, murmured farewells, and hurried off. The guard lingered for a moment longer, still eyeing the stranger. 

"Are you certain, Lord Yugi?" 

"Absolutely!" There was no trace of doubt in the voice of the Great Royal Husband. "I'd trust my precious friend with my life!" 

The guard seemed placated; bowed, as the servants had, and left. Only then did the stranger shake himself, albeit gently, from Yugi's grasp. 

"Why would you...?" he rasped, seeming at a loss. He dropped down to his knees a moment later, and said, "Friend...? Why would... you... and you're..." 

"Mm." Yugi dropped down next to him on the dusty ground; got his first good look at his supposed friend. The young man was tall and leanly muscled, no older than Yugi himself, surely, with wildly tousled blonde hair and limpid, bewildered brown eyes. He was dressed in commoner's clothes—not exactly rags, but certainly not clean, either. He smelled like dust and sweat, and he was covered in scrapes and bruises. 

"You're _him_... You're... the Pharaoh's..." 

"I am," Yugi said gently. "I'm sorry they frightened you, like that." 

"Why would you do that?!" the stranger demanded. "Why in Set's name would you take that kind of chance for me?!" 

"Because I'd like to understand you," Yugi said, extending his hand. "Why you're doing this. Why you're looking for Priest Seto. And, if possible, I _would_ like to be your friend." 

The stranger looked down; screwed his eyes shut, and then buried his face in his hands. Yugi took one of his wrists gently, enfolding one calloused hand in both of his. 

"I'm Yugi. What's your name?" 

"Jounochi..." the other replied faintly, still hiding his face behind one hand. 

"Jounochi. Why are you looking for Priest Seto?" 

"Because... Because that bastard..." Jounochi seemed to be caught short of breath, then said, "Because that bastard owes me." 

Yugi tilted his head. "If it's gold, then I—" 

"Not _gold_..." Jounochi said, shaking his head. He lifted his head; laughed breathlessly, and gazed up at the sky. "Not gold. The bastard... he owes me just one more kiss." 

_Jounochi Katsuya hurried around the temple of Set, tidying up after worshipers and collecting offerings and otherwise doing what the local priests instructed. It was tiring work, but good work—stable, at least. With a job at the temple, he could support his mother and his sister. With a job at the temple, he could continue living. While they'd survived the great famine, doing so had sapped every resource the small family had, and so now they lived a day-to-day sort of existence. That day was particularly busy, as far as Jounochi's temple work was concerned, but he didn't bother to find out why. Some important person was likely visiting from some far off place—certainly nothing that concerned him._

_When the work day was over, Jounochi made his way to a local tavern. That was fairly standard practice for him—not at all a usual habit for a temple attendant, but he saw no conflict. Within a period made short and effortless with practice, he was pleasantly relaxed, laughing and chatting cheerfully with other regular patrons that he knew well._

_A hand threaded suddenly through Jounochi's shaggy blonde hair, and he spun to face an unfamiliar man._

_"What's the damn idea, y' jerk?" he demanded, even as he realized that the strange man was uncomfortably attractive—tall, with brown hair and dignified, flawless features. He gave off an upper-class type of aura, even though his clothing did nothing to identify him as such._

_Instead of replying, the man reached forward again; tipped Jounochi's chin up, a bit forcefully. Some of Jounochi's acquaintances laughed or called out encouragement._

_"Do you drink wine? Or just vulgar commoners' beer?"_

_Jounochi felt the blood rise to his face, and he swatted the stranger's hand away. "What's it to ya?"_

_"Wine, please," the man called to the tavern's owner, ignoring the question. "The best you have."_

_"Hey! Jerk!" Jounochi grabbed the stranger's wrist; the man looked down at him in surprise, and Jounochi glowered up at him. "What's the idea?"_

_"You'll have a drink with me," the man said simply, then wrenched his hand free and sat down beside Jounochi's usual seat. After a moment of hesitation, Jounochi sat beside him. "You come here often?"_

_"Almost every night," Jounochi replied brusquely, seeing no reason to lie._

_"Ever drink wine?" the man asked._

_Jounochi scoffed. "Nah. Beer does the trick."_

_The tavern's owner had brought over a bottle of wine, then, and two bowls. The stranger poured some, and pushed a bowl over to Jounochi. "Make an exception, tonight."_

_Jounochi shrugged—free drink was free drink, he figured, and allowed his eyes to wander up and down the stranger's body. Uncomfortably attractive was a good way to put it, he thought again, and swallowed a gulp of wine. It was stronger than his usual fare, and burned a bit._

_"Tell me about yourself," the other prompted, sipping his own wine. So Jounochi, again seeing no reason to lie, rambled on about his dead father and his well-meaning mother and his chronically ill sister. He ranted about how he wasn't a particularly devout believer, but the temple work kept his family alive. None of it was any great secret—something anyone could have learned about him, simply by asking around that very tavern—and he enjoyed the way the man's eyes glowed with interest when he spoke._

_When he ran out of words—and wine, to chase them with—he said, "And you? What kinda story does a handsome bastard like you have to his name?"_

_The stranger shrugged. "That's not important."_

_"I think it is," Jounochi challenged, and objected, "Hey!" when the stranger took hold of his chin again._

_"It's not important," the man said again, and kissed him. Jounochi's first reaction was to push up into the contact—the man's mouth was hot and lusty, his lips moving in a practiced way. But a moment later Jounochi drew back; shoved the stranger in the chest._

_"What'd you think you're doing?" he huffed, and the stranger smirked._

_"Wooing you."_

_"If this your idea of courtship, man, you should get a better strategy."_

_"I think it's working just fine," the man said, and kissed him against. This time Jounochi didn't pull away as quickly; let the stranger's powerful arms wrap around him, and kissed back._

_The trip from the tavern to the stranger's dwelling was a blur made hazy with alcohol and kisses. But Jounochi came back to himself, slightly, when he found himself thrust down onto a bed—softer, he registered faintly, than an average commoner's bed._

_"I'm not some whore you can just_ have _," he grunted, even as the stranger crawled up over top of him._

_"Would you rather have me, then?" the stranger asked huskily, and Jounochi's whole body grew hot. "I don't mind either way."_

_"N-Nah... that'd be..." Why would it be strange? As reluctant as he might be to admit it, Jounochi_ wanted _this stranger to take him—wanted to be trapped beneath this powerful frame and ravaged by these skillful lips and strong hands._

_"Are you... inexperienced?"_

_"... With guys, yeah."_

_The stranger smirked, then; gave a warm, somewhat derisive little chuckle. "Well. I'll be sure to take good care of you, then."_

_The stranger wasn't gentle—he was commanding, and at times rough. Jounochi_ loved _that. Though he kept his word—took great care, with Jounochi—the stranger didn't treat him like he was fragile. When morning came, Jounochi wasn't surprised to find himself alone in the stranger's bed, sore and tangled in blankets made filthy by passion._

_The stranger appeared from a washroom off to the side of the room, towel-drying his hair, wrapped in a thin, maize-colored robe that showed every contour of his body. "If you'd like to wash up," he said brusquely, and jerked his head toward the washroom. "After that you need to leave."_

_"Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea..." Jounochi murmured, and yawned._

_Jounochi tided himself up, suspicions roused yet again by the quality of the soaps and perfumes that populated the stranger's washroom. When he'd finished, he peered out at the stranger, who was standing beside and gazing out the room's window._

__Who are you...? __

_"Are you ready?" the man asked, without turning._

_"Yeah..." Jounochi slipped into his sandals; walked toward the door, but kept his eyes fixed on the stranger. The man didn't seem to hear him as he approached, and jumped when Jounochi wrapped his arms around his waist._

_"What are you doing?" the man growled, twisting as if to get away. Jounochi rested his chin on the man's shoulder._

_"Last night was fun. We should do it again some time."_

_"I'm leaving this town, today," the stranger huffed, turning his face away. "You need to go, now."_

_"What's your name? Tell me that, at least."_

_"I never asked for yours. You've got no right to ask mine."_

_"Jounochi..." Jounochi breathed, and the stranger stiffened. "Jounochi Katsuya... that's my name. Now tell me yours."_

_"Get off me," the stranger grunted, and drew a sharp breath when Jounochi nipped his ear. "Enough!"_

_"Just tell me your name. That's not too much to ask."_

_"Go!" the man snapped, and Jounochi frowned._

_"Fine." He let his arms drop; said, "Fine. I'll just have to figure it out myself, then."_

_A hand grabbed the back of his collar; jerked him backwards, and Jounochi squeaked with surprise._

_"You will do no such thing, puppy," the man growled, close to his ear. "Don't get involved in things you can't possibly comprehend."_

_"Don't underestimate me!" Jounochi snapped, breaking away and spinning._

_"Learn your place, dog!" the man shouted, and Jounochi stiffened._

_"I'm no_ dog _, you upper-class bastard!"_

_The stranger stiffened; pushed Jounochi toward the door again. "Get out. Get out!"_

_"You haven't seen the last of me!" Jounochi swore, even as the door was slammed in his face. "You hear me?! Jerk! You haven't seen the last of Jounochi Katsuya!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me a reason to live~ Please leave some, if you're so inclined! 
> 
> The other _super exciting_ news about this AU is that it's now on tumblr! thosewhoruleegypt.tumblr is the url, so feel free to check it out! I'll be updating the blog daily until it's caught up with what's posted on here~ 
> 
> Again, and as always, thank you so much for your readership! New chapter will be up soon. :'D


	2. Priest vs King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't intend to include Puppyshipping in this fic at all... then I was talking to my irl best friend about this fic, and as soon as I mentioned Puzzle and Gem he gives me this unfairly adorable pout and goes, "What, no Puppy?" So, I resolved to make it happen. And now I ship it like 900% more than I did when I started... It's partially his fault, then, that this AU has gotten so out of hand... "orz 
> 
> Anyone who followed [The Cost of Kingship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927725/chapters/32057883) knows that I've taken to writing out duels. There'll be two such duels, in this fic (well, this first one's just a partial, but y'know...). ~~I said I wasn't making up cards, but Diabound needed just one support card... Just this once, I swear...~~
> 
> Note: [Thoth](https://www.ancient.eu/Thoth/) is an Egyptian god who won 5 days worth of light by gambling with the moon god Iah. This allowed for the birth of the five original gods, in Egyptian myth. He's one of my favorites, and he's one of the few gods that Bakura acknowledges, in this AU. 
> 
> Thank you so much, as always, for your readership--for your delightful comments and much appreciated kudos! I hope you enjoy the next chapter~

Jounochi ate, noisily and enthusiastically, the food that Yugi had ordered brought up to the room. Yugi rustled around in his wardrobe for something suitably inconspicuous for the newcomer to borrow. 

"If that bastard eats like this every day, no wonder he's such a spoiled jerk!" Jounochi exclaimed, leaning back once he'd cleaned the plates. Yugi held out some fresh white linens, and Jounochi changed obediently into them. 

"I think Priest Seto was meeting with the Pharaoh, earlier. I can ask Pharaoh to set up a meeting for you, if you'd like. Or we can work out something a little more discrete, if you'd prefer." 

"Oh man, I can't wait to see the look on that jerk's face!" Jounochi said, snickering. "This is gonna be great!" 

"So you... and Priest Seto are...?" Yugi prompted gently, sitting down across from the visitor. Jounochi shook his head. 

"Not quite sure, y'know? I mean, I'm the one who does the chasing, I guess, obviously, but it's not like he's ever kicked me out of his bed. Well, not at night, anyhow. In the morning he's always back to being a stuck-up jerk." 

_Jounochi had gone about his work as usual and, as the morning wore on, he tried to convince himself that the stranger from the night before wasn't worth his effort. He tried to convince himself that the pledge he'd made—that the stranger hadn't seen the last of him—was both unrealistic and pointless. It wasn't in his nature to give up, but he also couldn't afford to disrupt his family's peaceful life. A sudden flurry of activity at the temple's entrance made Jounochi look up from his cleaning, though, and he was surprised to see a series of white-clad royal priests file in._

_"They're back!" one of the local priests gasped._

_Jounochi glanced over. "Back? Who are they?"_

_"They were here yesterday—the Pharaoh's priests," the man said, and Jounochi remembered the unusual business of the day before._

_Jounochi leaned up, peering toward the activity. He was hoping for some distraction from his thoughts about the night before, but what he saw was a very familiar form near the center of the crowd, standing with head bent and hands jammed into the pockets of his expensive blue and golden clothes. Jounochi pushed forward, startling several of the lesser priests as he more or less changed into their cluster._

_"Great Set! It's_ you _!"_

_The man glanced up; looked away, pointedly. "Me? I don't know you. Guards?"_

_"Hey!" Jounochi shouted, even as several guards appeared on either side of him. He kicked out as he was picked up; struggled against them, as they began to haul him backwards. "Hey! Jerk! Deal with me yourself, you stupid, high-class bastard! Don't think you can just tell your goons to make me disappear!"_

_"Get him out of my sight!" the Royal High Priest spat, and the guards obeyed. Though Jounochi fought for all he was worth, even managing to struggle free and strike back several times, numbers overwhelmed him._

"Not only did he kick me out of my own damn temple," Jounochi told Yugi, hand forming a fist on the table, "but I lost my job. I found out from one of the local priests that Seto _wasn't_ supposed to come back, that second day. When he told me he was leaving town, he really thought he was. But something about his mission for the Pharaoh took him back to my temple, so..." 

"You lost your job?" Yugi asked softly. "What about your family?" 

"That's just the thing," Jounochi said, shaking his head. "When I went home, Mom told me that some priest had come by and given her a whole bunch of gold. They said it was because of a favor I'd done for their High Priest." 

Yugi thought for a moment, then said, "Were you insulted, by that?" 

"Of course!" Jounochi snapped. "I'm not some cheap whore! ...Or an expensive whore, I guess, because it was one hell of a lot of gold." He cleared his throat. "But anyway, it gave me the freedom to follow him. To leave Mom and my sister, because they were gonna be fine, with all that gold. So I followed him—High Priest Seto." 

"You followed him?" 

Jounochi nodded. "He was visiting all these different temples, for some reason. And I followed him. I even caught up with him that same night." 

_"You..."_

_Jounochi nodded—out of breath, dusty from travel, and triumphant. "I told you you hadn't seen the last of Jounochi Katsuya."_

_The High Priest was sitting outside a temple in the next city over, sipping wine. Jounochi leaned in; relieved him of the glass, and took a long drink._

_"How in Set did you find me?"_

_"I followed you," Jounochi said, wiping his mouth. "I needed to tell you to your face that I wasn't a damn whore. So I appreciate the gold, for my mom and my sister, but make sure you don't think I'm some whore that you can just pay and be done with."_

_"I didn't think that..." the High Priest murmured, then stood. Jounochi took an uncertain step backwards, when the man caught his wrist. "I don't pay whores so generously, fool. And I did lose you your job, at the temple."_

_"Yeah, that was sorta your fault."_

_Then the High Priest leaned in; kissed Jounochi, as passionately as he had the night previous. Jounochi let the wineglass fall, wrapping his arms around the other's broad shoulders._

_"What is it about you, pup...?" the priest breathed, and Jounochi bit the other's lip lightly._

_"At least call me by name, you jerk..."_

_"Very well. Then you will call me Seto. Seto Kaiba."_

_"I'll call you 'jerk' if you're being a damn jerk, Seto."_

_The High Priest laughed softly. "This is the last time, pup... Joey..."_

_"Yeah, whatever. You can say that all you want. Won't make it true."_

"So I followed him," Jounochi told Yugi, once again. "All over Egypt, for almost a year. Every morning he'd leave, and every night I'd find him. And now his mission is finally over, so I followed him all the way back to the palace. I know it's the end this time, really, but he owes me one more night, for all the trouble—one last kiss, and a proper goodbye, you know?" 

"Why are you so determined, to follow him?" Yugi asked gently. 

Jounochi gave that considerable thought; scratched the back of his head. "Because the sex is great?" he asked, with a chuckle. Then he sobered; said, "Because being with him is way more exciting than the day-to-day back at the temple. And it's more meaningful, too. I think... I mean, it's meaningful for me, but I think Seto, too..." He trailed off; smiled tenderly. 

Yugi nodded. "I see." He was preparing to say more when a tremendous explosion rocked the palace. Yugi stood; Jounochi bounded to his feet. Moments later, the door flew open. 

"Lord Yugi!" Ryou's face was flushed and his hair disheveled. He spared the stranger a glance—Jounochi waved slightly, in response—but then turned back to Yugi. "There's a duel—you need to come see this!" 

"A duel? What's happening?" Yugi asked, trotting to meet his friend. 

"It's Obelisk, isn't it?" Jounochi asked. Ryou looked up sharply. "Obelisk the Tormentor?" 

Ryou nodded, then turned back to Yugi. "I don't know what got it started, but Pharaoh is supposed to duel the winner!" 

"The Pharaoh will duel the winner?!" Jounochi demanded, grabbing Ryou's arm. Ryou flinched, and Yugi got gently between the two of them. 

"Come on. Let's go down to the duel ring. All three of us." 

... ... ...

Thief King Bakura hit the ground hard, blown backwards by the force of the summon. The walls of the castle shook, and even Atem brought his arms up to shield his face. 

"So you see your folly now, thief?!" Priest Seto called. "You cannot stand before the force of a _god_!" 

Bakura laughed; grunted in pain, struggling to see the massive monster through the cloud of dust. A crack burst across the ceiling as Obelisk the Tormentor came to raging life on the duel field. 

"The power of gods, ay?" the Thief King called out, shielding his eyes with one forearm as a stinging wave of sand buffeted him. 

"Seto, you... succeeded..." Atem breathed, and his High Priest grinned over at him. 

"You see, Pharaoh?" Seto called. "I've done it! And when we duel, after I finish this vermin, you too will bow before the power of the gods! I will reclaim my pride!" 

"Don't think you've won yet!" Bakura called, struggling back to his feet. "You have to beat me to face the Pharaoh, don't forget!" 

"It's _over_ , cur!" Seto shouted. "Obelisk! Destroy his Diabound!" 

"I activate my set cards, Spirit Shield and Soul Absorption!" Bakura yelled, struggling to make himself heard over the roar of the god Obelisk. "I banish Souls of the Forgotten to activate Spirit Shield—your battle phase ends, and I gain 500 Life thanks to Soul Absorption!" 

Obelisk's roar petered out to a low rumble, and Seto folded his arms. "Tch. All you've done is buy yourself a turn or two, cur. As soon as you're out of fiend monsters to banish, Spirit Shield will vanish." 

"Oh, and I suppose you've kept count of how many fiend-types are in my graveyard, hmm?" Bakura sneered. "They'll hold your god at bay long enough for me to figure out a way to defeat it properly, and in the meantime I'll just keep gaining life points." 

"It's only a matter of time, thief," the High Priest said again, with a self-assured smirk. 

Bakura drew a card—not the card he wanted. "I end my turn," he said, and glanced briefly at Atem. The Pharaoh was watching the whole affair with keen eyes. 

Footsteps on the stairs made all three men look up; Yugi appeared first, then Ryou, and finally a strange young man with blonde hair. Priest Seto nearly dropped his hand, and Bakura began to laugh. 

"Now that my Ryou is here, watching, I won't lose!" the Thief King declared, as the three newcomers halted beside the duel field. "Gods have never frightened me—I've beaten my share of them, over the years, and I'll do it again now!" 

Seto grit his teeth, unused to people responding to Obelisk in such a way. Then another voice sounded, and he looked up sharply. 

"You can do it, Kaiba! Obelisk's on the field! You've got 'im runnin' scared! And then you'll get to fight the Pharaoh! Then you'll get your revenge, for sure!" 

Seto's eyes flashed over to the young man who'd spoken, and he straightened his shoulders. "Prepare yourself, filthy cur!" he called to Bakura, and drew a card; grimaced slightly. 

"Nothing that'll stop my Spirit Shield?" Bakura purred. "Pity." 

"You're only delaying your fate!" Seto shouted. "Obelisk! Attack!" 

"I banish Abaki, from my graveyard! Spirit Shield, activate!" 

_"Pharaoh, what's happening?"_ Yugi asked silently, his mind pressing close to Atem's. Atem shuddered with the touch. 

_"I can't believe I'm rooting for the thief..."_

_"?"_

_"If Bakura wins this, I swear to Ra, I'll throw him a feast so splendid that his greedy head will spin."_

_"You don't want to fight Priest Seto?"_

_"I've been denying Priest Seto a rematch for years,"_ Atem admitted, reluctantly. _"A Pharaoh and his High Priest shouldn't fight. He's an ambitious and ruthless man, too, which makes matters worse. But he's only grown stronger, and now he has at least one of the god cards in his deck... I fear what should happen, if he's able to best me."_

Bakura drew a card; smiled. "Sorry, Necrofear..." he breathed, to the monster in his hand. "Gotta bet on Diabound, this time." He held up the card he'd drawn. "My card is the spell Card Destruction!" 

"Fine by me," Seto muttered, discarding his hand. He drew three new cards, his face impassive. 

Bakura, too, discarded his hand, Dark Necrofear included, and drew five cards. He examined them, searching for a strategy: Portrait's Secret, Souls of the Forgotten, Snake of White Shadow, Dark Artist, and Dark Necklace. _Plus my face-down on the field... and Diabound, Spirit Shield, and Soul Absorption face-up... Thoth must be smiling on me, today..._

"First, I activate the magic card Dark Necklace and equip it to Diabound, raising his attack to 2300! Then I summon Snake of White Shadow, to attack!" Bakura grinned, pointing. "When Diabound is on the field, it can attack your Life directly! Prepare yourself! Snake of White Shadow, attack the priest!" 

Seto cringed as the pale little serpent struck out at him; cursed under his breath. The 500 point injury knocked his life points down to 2900. With his banishment of Abaki, Bakura's Life had risen to 2200. Jounochi, beside Yugi, shouted encouragement. 

"Fight and flail as much as you want, thief!" the High Priest spat. "As long as you can't get Obelisk off the field, it's only a matter of time!" 

"You keep saying that," Bakura said, crossing his arms. "So finish me, already, if you can!" 

"I've never seen someone stand up to Obelisk like this..." Jounochi breathed, and Yugi glanced up. "Usually, they just..." 

"The Thief King isn't afraid of some bulky, clumsy god!" Ryou snapped, startling Jounochi. 

Yugi glanced up at Atem; saw the Pharaoh's teeth worrying lightly at his bottom lip. _"Pharaoh? Do you not think that Bakura can win...?"_

_"If anyone has a chance, it's him,"_ was Atem's evasive reply. _"But even now, he's managed to hold off Seto's seemingly unstoppable offense. That's something—and it proves that it_ can _be done, at the very least."_

Despite Atem's apparent anxiety, Yugi could feel the vibrations of excitement thrumming through him. _Pharaoh... it's been a long time since we've faced a worthy opponent, hasn't it...? Despite what you say, I can tell... you want to fight High Priest Seto._

Priest Seto drew a card; declared, "I end my turn!" 

_"He's not letting Bakura banish to activate Spirit Shield..."_ Yugi murmured, for Atem only to hear. _"He can't regain any more life points, then...!"_

_"It's a true standoff..."_ Atem agreed. _"Soul Absorption makes things unpleasant for Seto, certainly... but if he doesn't burn through the fiends in Bakura's graveyard, it'll stretch on forever... or at least until one of them draws a card that can change things..."_

"I'll just take mine, then," Bakura said, drawing a card and revealing it a beat later. "The Moon _is_ smiling on me today, priest! My card is The Cheerful Coffin, and with it I send the three fiends in my hand to the graveyard!" 

Seto's irritation permitted the air like a heavy, cloying incense. Atem had to hide a snigger behind his hand as Bakura dropped the cards with a dramatic flutter; they dissolved, vanishing into his graveyard. 

"You're very unpleasant," Seto stated, and Bakura grinned wickedly. 

"My specialty, honorable priest, is being unpleasant. Snake of White Shadow attacks, and then I end my turn." Bakura's Life Points remained at 2200; Seto's, as the little snake withdrew, dropped to 2400. 

_"Bakura's safe for at_ least _four more turns, unless Seto can get rid of Spirit Shield..."_ Yugi said, amazed. _"And with Snake of White Shadow, he can knock 2000 points off Seto's Life, in four turns. In five turns, he'll actually win!"_

_"He also has no cards in his hand,"_ Atem pointed out, unsettled. _"Five turns is a long time. He has no strategy right now, beyond surviving."_

_"I'm not so sure..."_ Yugi gave a mental nod toward the set card behind Diabound. _"I think he's got something planned."_

Bakura sneered. "Make your next move, priesty." 

Seto didn't respond, drawing a card. From his expression, it clearly wasn't the card he was looking for. 

"Pity!" Bakura called over, and Seto glared at him. The Thief King stuck his tongue out. 

"Obelisk! Attack!" Priest Seto snapped, and Bakura waved one hand. 

"I banish Dark Necrofear! Spirit Shield activates, and your battle phase is _over_!" 

Seto folded his arms; inclined his head. "Your turn, thief." 

Bakura drew a card; held it, and shouted, "Go, White Snake of Shadow! Attack him directly!" 

Seto yelped as the snake sunk it's fangs into his ankle; cursed as shook it off, his Life Points dropping to 1900. Bakura's stood at 2700, after the banishment of Dark Necrofear. 

"If your pretty little god can't attack before I chip your Life down to zero, I don't even need to fight it," Bakura jeered. 

"That's the most ludicrous strategy I've ever heard!" Priest Seto snapped back. 

"I end my turn," Bakura purred, folding his arms. "Go on—let me banish another monster. Just _try_ to attack me and my Diabound." 

The huge white serpent shrieked to echo him; the smaller Snake of White Shadow added it's own hiss to the taunting. 

Priest Seto scowled; drew a card. His expression eased, then split into a manic grin. 

"It's over, Thief King!" he yelled, raising the card high. "You've mocked me one turn too many—my card is Cosmic Cyclone! I pay 1000 Life Points to banish your Spirit Shield!" 

_"Pharaoh!"_ Yugi exclaimed, and felt Atem flinch as Spirit Shield was shattered amidst Cosmic Cyclone's whirlwind. Bakura threw up his arms to protect himself from the gust, and Ryou cried out in alarm. 

"Yeah, Kaiba!" Jounochi cheered. "'Bout time!" 

"Are you ready, Thief King?" Seto demanded. "Prepare to taste true defeat! First, I summon Luster Dragon, to attack! It destroys your Snake of White Shadow!" 

The demented monster surged forward; slashed through the little snake effortlessly. Bakura muttered a coarse apology to his monster as 1400 points of battle damage buffeted him. 

"And now, face the wrath of the god you dared to mock!" Priest Seto called. "On your knees, Thief King! Bow, as Obelisk the Tormentor _obliterates_ your Diabound _and_ your pride! Obelisk, attack!" 

The god-monster gave an earth-shaking roar that made the palace, above the duel field, groan traitorously. There was a tremendous explosion as Diabound and Obelisk clashed, and Bakura was completely obscured in the resulting cloud of sand and debris. Ryou cried out in alarm, and Priest Seto's laughter rose above the sounds of the battle. 

The dust began to settle, though, and Bakura still stood on his feet. Ryou gave a relieved exclamation. 

Priest Seto's eyes narrowed sharply. "What in Set...?!" 

_"Partner...!"_ Atem exclaimed. 

Yugi, almost simultaneously, gasped, _"Pharaoh, Bakura's set card...!"_

"My set card is Prideful Roar!" the Thief King declared, extending one hand. "I pay the difference in our monsters' attacks points out of my Life, and Diabound gains the balance plus 300 attack! I gained 500 Life when you banished my Spirit Shield, thanks to Soul Absorption, then lost 1400 when Snake of White Shadow was destroyed—Diabound's attack, plus what he gains from Dark Pendant, is 2300—1700 less than Obelisk, so I now pay 1700 of my own Life so that he can stand against your god! Go, Diabound! Counterattack!" 

The snake gave a fearsome hiss; charged Obelisk, and tore through the great god-monster. Seto's jaws stretched wide in a soundless scream, and Bakura staggered as his own Life was all but drained. Priest Seto could only stare as the mighty Obelisk the Tormentor dissolved, then vanished entirely. 

"That makes 300 battle damage for you..." Bakura breathed, with a faint chuckle, and pointed at Seto. "600 Life left for you, High Priest. Think you can take away my mere hundred before I finish you off?" 

"Bakura!" Ryou cheered, and the Pharaoh gave an approving nod; Yugi felt the relief and pride that Atem would never admit to, and shared it. Priest Seto, mouth agape, stood speechless. 

"Well, I'm not going to let you," the Thief King continued, and then sat down heavily on the ground. "I've defeated your god, Priest Seto—I've won my pride, and wounded yours. So I won't play spoiler to your duel with Horus any longer. I forfeit." 


	3. Thief King's Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to show you guys the aftermath~ You guys mostly nailed it, in the comments. ;3 Thank you guys so so much for those, also! ~~I'm getting an error message when I try to reply, for some reason?? so instead of delaying the chapter until AO3 decides to cooperate, please accept my heartfelt thanks here! Q^Q~~
> 
> One of my favorite things in canon is how Jounochi's friendship with Yugi _automatically_ extends to Yami Yugi as well, and how Yami, in turn, considers him as close a friend as Yugi does (that goes for the whole friend group, actually).  
> ... Things don't go quite as smoothly, in this AU... x'D

The Thief King sat down heavily on the ground. "I've defeated your god, Priest Seto—I've won my pride, and wounded yours. So I won't play spoiler to your duel with Horus any longer. I forfeit."

Atem paled to an entirely unnatural shade of gray, mouth falling open, and Ryou trotted over to embrace the Thief King. Diabound, too, slithered over to its master, even as other cards—including the pendant that had hung around its neck—began to flutter down around them.

"Are you proud of me, my gem?" the Thief King murmured, his face buried in pure white hair. Ryou nodded and murmured an affirmation into his chest. Bakura laughed when Diabound nudged him in the ribs; he scratched the snake on the head. "Right? I thought so too, my friend. Thanks for the great fight."

 _"I'll kill him. I'll kill the bastard thief..."_ Atem muttered, even as Yugi trotted over to congratulate the Thief King and Jounochi ran to Priest Seto.

"Well, you won, technically," Jounochi said with a shrug, and the Priest lashed out at him; Jounochi, anticipating it, skipped backwards.

"This was no victory," Priest Seto snarled, then strode across the field to stand over Bakura. "You've robbed me of my victory, thief, and for that I won't forgive you!!"

"Robbing people _is_ my specialty, _as_ a thief," Bakura said, with a chuckle. Diabound, curling around him, hissed at the High Priest.

"And why in the gods isn't that thing dissolving?!" Seto demanded, flinching back as the snake stretched his jaws wide.

"He'll leave when he feels like it," Bakura said, patting Diabound's back. The snake bumped its head sideways into Bakura's ribs, and the Thief King chuckled.

Still fuming, Priest Seto turned to Atem. "I'm not pleased with this," he said darkly. "I refuse to call it a victory, in truth. But the fact remains—I'll have my rematch, Pharaoh. And you won't be able to slither out of being crushed like this filthy thief did."

"You didn't have the duel won, by the way," Bakura added helpfully. "I was down to 100 Life, but Soul Absorption was still on the field, plus Dia, of course, with Dark Pendant. You still had Luster Dragon, but it was no match for Dia. If you'd somehow managed to destroy him, before _he_ finished _you_ , Dark Pendant's effect still would have dealt you 500 damage, bringing you down to 100, and in my deck I still had—"

"Shut _up_!" Priest Seto snapped, and Pharaoh Atem said, "Enough!" simultaneously.

Bakura laughed. "Fine, fine... I'm just saying I surrendered because I wanted to, not because you had me beat. Plus, I just didn't want to see Dia hurt, after he brought down a _god_. I mean, that was a _magnificent_ performance from him, don't you think?"

A fist sailed; Thief King Bakura yelped as it cracked into the back of his skull, and Diabound twisted to snap at the attacker. Jounochi Katsuya sprang backwards, crying out as the snake's fangs closed on empty air.

"You didn't beat him!" Jounochi yelled, though he kept his distance from the hissing serpent. "You're the one who gave up, so shut your stupid, ugly mouth!"

Bakura turned; gently disentangled himself from both Ryou's arms and Diabound's coils. The snake hissed, but held it's position as Bakura advanced. Jounochi, defiant, didn't retreat.

"You're his guard, or something? The dog that sleeps at Set's feet?" the Thief King rumbled, his grin twisting into a mocking curl that contorted the scar on his cheek.

"Yeah, I am!" Jounochi snapped, his fist drawing back again. In a flurry of expensive fabrics, Priest Seto was between them, and there was the _crack_ of flesh on flesh as Bakura's fist met Seto's palm. Jounochi staggered backwards; thudded to the ground, and Yugi rushed to his side.

"Well hello, Set," Bakura purred. "Come to defend your puppy?"

"I've had about enough of your yapping, thief..." Priest Seto growled, and brought up his other hand to catch Bakura's free fist as it swung for his head. They struggled against one another, for a beat, and then sprang apart. As soon as there was space, Pharaoh Atem planted himself between them.

"Enough!" The Pharaoh looked smaller than usual, between the two larger men, but no less fearsome for his stature. "You've had your duel! It's been settled!"

"It hasn't been!" Seto objected. "He—!"

"It's been settled!" Atem repeated forcefully, swinging his head to face his High Priest. "I will duel you, Seto, as per your wager with the Thief King, so let this drop!"

Seto, after a defiant beat, lowered his head. Bakura stuck out his tongue.

"And so help me, cur, I'll have you _whipped_ if you start any more trouble today!" Atem snapped, and Bakura looked duly unimpressed. " _Publicly_ , right out by that statue you're so proud of, how about that?"

 _"Pharaoh, don't be nasty..."_ Yugi said silently, as he helped Jounochi to his feet. He squeaked, a moment later, when Priest Seto rounded on him.

"And you? Who are you? Some high-ranking serving wench?"

"That is my _husband_ , Kaiba!" the Pharaoh said.

"He's my friend, Kaiba..." Jounochi said, at the same time, gripping one of Yugi's upper arms.

The High Priest swung from Atem to Jounochi and back again. "... The _Great Royal_ Husband?" he asked Atem, at last, and the Pharaoh nodded.

"I know it was out of ignorance, but if you ever talk about him in that way again, I'll have you stripped of every honor I've ever given you," Atem said, seeming to have forgotten Bakura entirely. The Thief King stuck his tongue out at the High Priest again, from over the Pharaoh's shoulder.

When Priest Seto turned back to the Great Husband, Yugi extended his hand. "My name is Yugi, Yugi Mutou. I'm sorry for all the trouble, regarding your return."

 _"Why in all the gods are_ you _apologizing?"_ Atem demanded, exasperated.

Seto inclined his head slightly, though he didn't accept the handshake. "I am Priest Seto. I am sorry, as well, but certain matters should be dealt with immediately."

"Our duel is not one of them," Pharaoh Atem said, his voice leaving no room for argument, and he appeared at Seto's shoulder. "I will honor the wager that you and the thief made, but not today. Today, you will report to me, _as_ High Priest, regarding your mission, and then rest. We will have our duel tomorrow, and that is my final word."

Seto looked like he might argue, then lowered his head. "As you say, Pharaoh."

"Coward!" Jounochi jeered, although he still had a protective grip on Yugi's arm. The Royal Husband pulled Jounochi slightly closer as Atem's sharp gaze switched to them.

_"He's my friend, Pharaoh. I stand by that."_

_"Why does your 'friend' mock me so, Yugi?"_ Atem's irritation was palpable, even without their mental link.

 _"Why did your cousin just call me a serving wench? I think everyone's a little confused—_ and _a little tense."_

Atem's eyes flashed. "Everyone, get out," he said, straightening his back to the point of near snapping. "Yugi, go to our room. Seto, see your disrespectful little attendant to your own chamber, then come to the throne room. And you two thieves, don't let me see you again tonight, or I may just take this all out on you."

Ryou caught Yugi's eye; nodded, and took Bakura's arm gently. The Thief King, though he'd been poised to say something—and likely a provocative something—looked down.

"Let's go, Thief King," Ryou implored, and Bakura softened visibly.

"See everyone tomorrow, then," the Thief King said cheerfully; waved. He caught Priest Seto's eye; pointed at him. "Good duel! I mean it. It was fun. I had fun! We should do it again sometime!"

Seto didn't respond, only glowered. Atem, too, sent Bakura a sideways look, and the Thief King held up his hands.

"I'm being honest!" he said, and Ryou pulled more insistently at his arm. He yielded, waving again and calling, "Good night!" as Ryou all but dragged him off. Diabound, who still hadn't dissipated, gave one last hiss before following its master from the duel field.

"Intolerable..." Atem muttered, then turned to Seto. "I'm sorry your homecoming turned out this way, Seto."

"Think nothing of it," Priest Seto sighed, massaging his forehead with one hand. With the Thief King's exit, the atmosphere between the two men eased considerably, and after a moment they grasped one another's arms; embraced, albeit briefly, and then parted.

"How are you, Cousin?" Atem asked. "Were your travels prosperous?"

"I am glad to be home," was the High Priest's reply. "And yes. Very."

"Your old chambers have already been prepared—I ordered it done before we left the throne room," the Pharaoh said. "Reports can wait. Everything else can wait, too. Why don't you go rest? I'll have food and drink brought to you straightaway. We can have a proper feast to celebrate, once this business is all settled. I've been looking forward to celebrating your return."

Seto bowed slightly. "My Pharaoh is a kind god."

"Alright! I get to see your room here at the palace, finally?" Jounochi asked, pulling slightly away from Yugi, and Seto fixed him with such a glare that he stumbled back.

"You are not welcome in my room, dog. Find someone else to tolerate your whimpering. I didn't ask you to come here."

Yugi pulled on Jounochi's arm. "Don't worry," he said softly. "You can stay with us."

Jounochi didn't respond to him, but instead stretched forward and called out, "You jerk!" even as the High Priest began to stride away. "You don't know the first thing, Kaiba! And you lost this duel today, you know that?! You had it lost, by the time that Thief King surrendered!"

High Priest Seto didn't respond, only gave another nod to Atem and vanished up the stairs. Only then did the Pharaoh round on his Great Husband and the strange newcomer. Jounochi bit his lip; drew slightly closer to Yugi.

"Your _friend_?" Atem demanded, and Yugi felt an insistent prod at his memories. He threw up a hasty mental wall.

"My friend, Pharaoh."

Atem's lip twitched as he pushed against the mental resistance, and for a moment the two stared at one another in silence. _"Let me see, Yugi."_

_"No! It doesn't matter what—"_

_"Why is your neck bruised?"_

Yugi cringed; Jounochi, oblivious to the conversation, looked at him curiously. _"... It doesn't matter."_

_"Did your 'friend' do it, Yugi? I won't tolerate people who hurt you."_

_"You don't need to protect me, like this!"_ Yugi objected. _"There are things I can deal with, like matters of my own friends! He didn't know any better, when he—"_

 _"My cousin doesn't seem very fond of him, either,"_ Atem said, _"and if anyone should vouch for him, it's Seto. What do you think that means?"_

 _"I don't know, exactly..."_ Yugi admitted, _"but their relationship isn't... I mean..."_

 _"Their relationship is none of my business, or yours, unless it effects the goings-on in the palace,"_ Atem asserted. _"But as far as I'm concerned, the second he laid a hand on you he became my enemy."_

 _"Pharaoh..."_ Yugi appealed again, but Atem ignored him.

"You _cannot_ stay with us," he told Jounochi, who cringed slightly.

"What did I ever do to you, Pharaoh?" the newcomer muttered, and Atem took a step forward.

"Pharaoh, stop it!" Yugi appealed aloud, and Atem turned to him.

"He hurt you, Yugi!" _"What else do you expect me to do, but this?!"_

_"I expect you to be understanding. To take the context into account. He was confused, same as Priest Seto, and things got out of hand. He didn't mean to hurt me, and he's no threat to anyone, now."_

Atem glowered, but then turned back to Jounochi. "You can stay at the palace, then, but I want you nowhere near Yugi. Or me."

"Where the heck am I supposed to sleep, then?!" Jounochi demanded, and Atem looked pointedly away.

"I don't care. Sleep out in the gardens, or ask the servants if they have a spare room." He turned; began to walk away, then paused and called, "Yugi?"

The Great Husband sighed; patted Jounochi's arm, and whispered, "I'll slip away later, and we'll figure something out. Wait for me out in the courtyard. Okay? I promise." Then he trotted after the Pharaoh, calling, "Coming!" and Jounochi alone was left in the duel ring.

... ... ... 

Some time after night had fallen, Yugi slipped from the royal bed. Atem, though only half awake, felt him go and didn't object, only gave a mental order to be safe. Yugi kissed the Pharaoh's temple, then stole out into the courtyard.

Jounochi had settled himself on a little half-wall off the side of the palace; his head was tilted upwards, and he looked handsome, gazing upwards with his face bathed in starlight.

"Jounochi?"

The named turned; smiled at the Great Husband. "Why did I come here, Yugi? I'm just some punk kid. I don't belong here."

"You followed Priest Seto here," Yugi said gently, coming to stand beside the wall. He leaned in beside Jounochi. "You belong here because it's where he is—just like I belong here because of Pharaoh."

"You're the Great Royal Husband," Jounochi said dryly. "That's different."

"I'm only the Great Royal anything because Atem married me," Yugi said patiently. "I wasn't born into any of this. I never thought something like this would happen to me, not if I lived a thousand years." When Jounochi didn't respond, Yugi reached up and tugged gently on his sleeve. "Come on, let's head in. I know where we can go."

"Serket!" Thief King Bakura greeted Yugi in an unnecessarily loud voice, flinging his arms wide when he opened the door. Jounochi cringed back in surprise. "And the little puppy! Welcome!"

"Thanks," Yugi said, pulling Jounochi gently into the room. Ryou, on the bed, waved, and Bakura closed the door behind them. "Pharaoh's said he won't let Jounochi stay in our room, so I thought we'd come here."

"Of course! The pharaoh-ling Yugi is welcome at any hour, in the court of the Thief King," Bakura purred. "And his friends, too," he added, with a grin at Jounochi. The newcomer smiled weakly back.

"Sorry about him," Ryou said, from the bed. "Pharaoh sent up some lotus wine with our diner."

"The dear Pharaoh's way of apologizing, I assume, and do tell him I accept, Yugi," Bakura said, with a chuckle. He motioned to the table, still littered with roast meat and vegetables. "Are you two hungry? He sent up an incredible amount of food, too. Horus knows how to mend _my_ wounded feelings, that's for sure."

"I had supper with Pharaoh, but I'm sure Jounochi is," Yugi said, and nudged his friend. 

Jounochi nodded vaguely. "Yeah, I... could definitely eat, I guess..."

"You should always _be able_ to eat, kid," Bakura said, picking at some of the leftovers as he did. "Even after a splendid feast, you should be able to eat even just a bit more. That little bit more might make the difference, when you find yourself starving, the very next day. Good appetite means you've got a will to live, y'know."

"I guess... yeah, I guess that's true," Jounochi said, and sat cautiously down at the table. Bakura pushed a bowl of wine over to him.

"Drink. Relax. We aren't near as uptight as Pharaoh Horus, here in the court of the Thief King, believe me."

Jounochi kept his eyes down. "I... tried to fight you..."

"That's good, too!" Bakura said, biting down on a pork bone. "Will to live—that's what it's all about! I'd never hold a grudge over something like that. Now, if you'd tried to slip a knife between my ribs when I wasn't looking, I'd be a little annoyed. But coming right up to me and challenging me, like that? That took _guts_ , and I respect that. We'll have to have fair fight, one of these days! One on one, snake vs dog, whatdya think? Eat up!" he urged, pushing a plate across the table. "Gotta keep up your strength. I won't pull my punches just 'cause you're a scrawny little pup!"

"Bakura, dear, you're drunk," Ryou said gently, coming up behind the Thief King and wrapping his arms around the larger man's waist. "You're embarrassing yourself, dear."

"No embarrassment!" Bakura scoffed. "This kid's a good kid! He's gotten himself good and drunk a few times, and he's gotten into some good fights before, and sometimes he's gotten into good fights _while_ he's good and drunk! He's just a pup, but he gets it. I can tell. He gets it!"

"That's true enough," Jounochi admitted, tucking into the lukewarm meat. He mumbled something under his breath, then cursed. "Damn, palace food is too good...!"

"Palace food is _great_ ," Bakura agreed, thudding into the seat across from him and pulling Ryou off balance. Ryou struggled to keep his feet, for a moment, but was dragged into Bakura's lap with a squeaked objection. "Yugi! Pour yourself some wine! Come join us!"

The young Great Husband smiled; shook his head slightly, and returned his gaze to the window he stood beside. "I'm okay. Thanks, though."

Bakura didn't push, instead engaging Jounochi about the finer details of street fighting. Ryou, though he tolerated being held and hand-fed on Bakura's lap for some time, eventually disentangled himself and moved to stand beside Yugi. He held out a glass of wine.

"It's not the lotus wine," he said with a chuckle, when Yugi gave him a sideways look. "Don't worry."

Yugi nodded; relaxed, and took a sip. "Thanks."

"You're going back to Atem tonight, right?"

Yugi nodded.

"Don't worry about Jounochi. He can stay here, of course."

"Thanks, Ryou. You're a good friend."

Ryou smiled—a soft smile, comfortable and well worn. "Not like you, Lord Yugi. This is the least I can do."

They stood in companionable silence, sipping wine and watching the stars creep across the night sky. Some time later, the sounds of conversation between Jounochi and Bakura were drowned out suddenly by a crash, and Ryou and Yugi both turned to see them wrestling playfully on the ground, a chair having been knocked to the floor a moment before. Ryou, with an alarmed squawk, handed his wineglass to Yugi and hurried to intercede. Yugi chuckled as Ryou pleaded with his King to have a bit of dignity, and, in Bakura's lapse of concentration, Jounochi landed a soft punch on Bakura's jaw from where he was pinned beneath the Thief King.

Not long after, Yugi excused himself; embraced Ryou, and bid Jounochi and Bakura a good night. He crept through the silent, dark halls; slipped into the room he shared with Pharaoh Atem, and then crawled up into their bed. Atem gave a sleepy murmur of acknowledgment, turning over and wrapping his arms around Yugi.

"How can you sleep so soundly, Pharaoh...?" Yugi whispered, returning the embrace. Atem mumbled something unintelligible. Yugi pushed at his shoulder until he rolled over onto his back, then crawled up onto Atem's chest. "Wake up for just a second. Please?" He nuzzled into Atem's neck; kissed and then nipped at the skin. "Please?"

"What...?" the Pharaoh mumbled, reaching up and giving Yugi's shoulder a cross little shake. "Wha-what-what's so _important_...?"

"We're going to duel Priest Seto tomorrow, Pharaoh?"

"We're going to duel Priest Seto tomorrow, Partner..."

"Are you scared?"

"I'm anxious. I'm not scared."

"Do you think he'll challenge you for the throne?"

"I don't know..."

"Do you think we can beat him?"

"I do, Yugi. I do."

Yugi pressed his lips to the Pharaoh's; Atem kissed him in return, and wrapped his arms loosely around Yugi's narrow shoulders.

"I love you, Partner..."

"I love you too, Pharaoh..."

"As long as you're with me, there's no duel we can't win. I'm certain of it."

"Then I'll stay with you forever. And no one will ever defeat you."

... ... ...

High Priest Seto was awoken by a familiar weight at the bottom of his bed; by an intimately familiar shape crawling up over him.

"Oh great Set..." the Priest groaned; rolled onto his back as Jounochi burrowed into the crook of his neck. "What are doing here, you stupid pup...?"

"What do you think?" Jounochi's voice was breathy; labored, as he stripped away Seto's nightclothes. The High Priest caught his wrists, and Jounochi allowed himself to be held still.

"Is that _lotus_ on your breath?"

"What if it is?"

"Palace wine can be a bit more potent than what you're used to, hmm?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

Priest Seto stretched up; kissed Jounochi, passionately. Jounochi groaned softly with the satisfaction of it.

"We have to stop doing this..." the High Priest breathed, when they parted.

"Who says...?"

"I'm the High Priest, Joey..."

"So what?"

"I said this was over, that I wouldn't do this again once I got back to the palace..."

"You've said that a lot of times..."

They kissed, again, and this time High Priest Seto was the one doing away with Jounochi's robes. They fell in a tangle of flesh, teeth nipping at skin and hands grasping for purchase. As Jounochi's back hit the mattress, he laughed cheerfully.

"This bed is something else!"

"I've missed it," Seto muttered, busying himself with marking Jounochi's neck thoroughly. Jounochi's breath caught.

"Wouldn't be as nice without me in it, would it?" he asked, with a chuckle.

Seto growled. "It certainly wouldn't be as crowded."

"Shut up."

"You asked, pup."

"But I can stay?" Jounochi wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, pulling himself up to rasp the question close to Seto's ear. The High Priest shivered.

"Just for the night."

"Just for the night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos bring me so much joy~ I'd _love_ to hear what you guys are thinking! ;'D 
> 
> Don't forget to hop over to the tumblr version of this AU, if you're so inclined~ ThoseWhoRuleEgypt.tumblr!


	4. God for God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have spent... so much time on this duel... *falls off a cliff* Thank you guys so much for your readership!! ;w; 
> 
> Gentle reminder that dynamics are somewhat reversed from canon, in this AU— _Yugi_ is the master gamer who takes over _Atem's_ body during most duels. Also, it's really hard to not say "Kaiba" all the time—he's definitely "Kaiba" in my head, but it makes 110% more sense to call him "Seto" in his AU... "orz 
> 
> ... Also the chapter in which Yugi rants about card advantage without ever calling it such, because he wouldn't have that terminology in this AU. ^_^
> 
>  _EDIT_ : I actually _forgot_ to add in the first scene when I first posted this (whoops), so it was added in at the time of the tumblr re-post of this chapter (when I realized my error...  >_<).

_"I tribute both my monsters to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon, to attack!"_

_The card landed on the table with an audible smack, and Priest Seto's brows rose. "Oh? That's a nice card, Katsuya. Too nice for a mutt like you."_

_"Isn't it?" Jounochi said, with a smug grin. "My pride and joy! It attacks your Mirage Dragon!"_

_Seto Kaiba chuckled; discarded his defeated monster. "I didn't expect you to have a card like that. How'd you come by it?"_

_"Won it."_

_"In a brawl?"_

_Jounochi looked mildly insulted. "In a duel, y' jerk. Are you gonna draw?"_

_Kaiba smirked; drew a card, and said, "I summon Keeper of the Shrine, to defend. I end my turn."_

_Jounochi laughed. "Doesn't matter if you summon a defender, 'cause you forgot to switch your Luster Dragon to defend, too! Red-Eyes attacks, and destroys Luster Dragon! You lose 500 Life, Kaiba!"_

_The High Priest smirked. "Enjoyed that, did you, Katsuya?"_

_Jounochi's grin faltered. "What? You don't have any set cards or anything!"_

_"You're right. But I do have Keeper of the Shrine. I tricked you into destroying Luster Dragon, instead, so that my Keeper of the Shrine was sure to survive until this turn. Thanks to it's effect, I can use it as_ two _tributes to summon a dragon-type monster. Let me show you something better than your little Red-Eyes._

_"I tribute Keeper of the Shrine! Come, my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"_

... ... ... 

When morning came, Pharaoh Atem donned fine golden silks and a bejeweled collar, then descended to the duel arena. He glanced with some trepidation up at the crack in the ceiling, and sighed. 

"Pharaoh! Good morning!" 

Atem sighed again, more heavily this time. "Good morning, thief. Have a nice, lotus-addled sleep, last night?" 

"Never slept better," the Thief King replied, looking no worse for his indulgences. He was dressed slightly more modestly than usual, his headdress missing and Ryou's ring as his only jewelry. "Apology accepted, by the way!" 

"Who said you could come watch the duel?" Atem asked, instead of replying. Bakura shrugged. 

"I assumed." 

"You assume a lot of things you shouldn't." 

Bakura's lip curled, but he didn't reply. Instead he fished in his pockets; produced, after a beat, a card, and held it out face-down. Atem raised an eyebrow. 

"It's a good card, Pharaoh. Please do me the honor of borrowing it, just for today." 

Atem tilted his head, but accepted it; slid it into his deck, without looking at it. "Its my honor, I'm sure." 

"Pharaoh!"

"Thief King!" 

Bakura and Atem both looked up as Ryou and Yugi trotted down the stairs, Yugi sporting a collar to match Atem's. 

"You and the pharaoh-ling can Shuffle without your magicians, now?" Bakura asked, impressed. 

"It won't be a complete Shuffle, anyhow," Yugi said. "More a sharing of minds, I think." 

"I don't intend to bow out of this duel," Atem said softly. "In fact, Partner, please don't interfere, unless I ask." 

Yugi looked slightly unsettled, but nodded. "I understand." 

"Where is that pretty High Priest?" Bakura asked, making a show of looking around. "You don't think he's having doubts about the whole thing, do you?" 

"He'll be here..." Atem murmured, combing one hand through his hair. "He'll definitely be here..."

... ... ... 

Priest Seto woke with a start, and Jounochi gave a soft squeak at being jostled atop his chest. The High Priest pushed himself up, heedless of Jounochi's objections, and stared at the sun outside his window.

"Great Set, I'm late...!" 

"Stay a while longer..." Jounochi mumbled, clinging pensively to Seto's chest as he tried to get up. That drew Seto's attention to the sticky state of his own skin, and he cursed. 

"Damned unpresentable...!" When he managed to all but kick Jounochi off, Priest Seto stumbled to the washroom and took stock of himself in the mirror. His hair was as filthy as his skin, and in disarray on top of it. "By Set...!" 

Jounochi slunk out of bed as Priest Seto tore about the room, trying to prepare for his duel. Jounochi crawled into a discarded robe; realized it belonged to Seto, and tied it up slightly to compensate for the difference in their heights. 

"You're going to use Obelisk, today?" 

Seto didn't reply right away, but scoffed and said, after a moment of wiping frantically at his neck and jaw with a wet towel, "Of course." 

"What about Slifer?"

Seto shook his head. "Obelisk and Blue-Eyes will be able to handle it, today." 

"Right... you have Blue-Eyes, too..." 

"Always." Now Seto sounded more self-assured; smirked at his own reflection as he combed his hair into careful shape. "What that bastard thief didn't realize, yesterday, was that I still had two Blue-Eyes in my deck. I could have finished him if I'd drawn either." 

"... Do you want to use Red-Eyes?" 

Seto glanced over in honest surprise. "Red-Eyes?" 

"I'm not saying you'll need him..." Jounochi said, "but for... luck." 

Seto's smile curled mockingly. "Just like you, always relying on luck... you're more a gambler than a duelist, Katsuya." 

Jounochi grimaced. "That'll teach me to be nice, I guess..." 

Seto shook his head slowly. "Stupid puppy..." He held out his hand. "Your little dragon might make good fodder for my god." 

Jounochi brightened; fished a deck of cards from his pocket and then leafed through them until he found Red-Eyes B. Dragon. Seto Kaiba shuffled the card into his deck.

... ... ... 

"High Priest!" the Thief King called warmly, waving. Seto, coming down the staircase, froze, and Jounochi collided with him from behind. They both stumbled, and Bakura laughed. "Overslept a bit? And you weren't even at the party, last night..."

"Why in the forsaken desert are _you_ here?" Seto demanded, and Bakura chuckled. 

"Just like my Diabound, I come and go as I please. You should get used to that, if you intend to live here." 

"If I intend to..." Seto mumbled, then snapped, "This is _my_ home, thief! You're the intruder, here!" 

Atem bent his head; rested his forehead lightly in one hand. "Bakura, leave it be." 

"You're right, Pharaoh..." the Thief King said, with a soft sigh. "I _did_ humiliate him enough yesterday, to make my point." 

"Don't rephrase my words to suit yourself," the Pharaoh objected, though it lacked ire. "Cursed thief..." 

"Did you sleep well, Jounochi?" Ryou asked, moving to meet the other. "You slipped off in the middle of the night." 

"Yeah, slept real good!" Jounochi said, stretching one shoulder. "Thanks!" 

The Thief King's eyes lit up. " _That's_ why you're late, Set!" he exclaimed, and laughed when Seto's face reddened. "Went for round two with your sweet puppy, this morning? Or round five, perhaps? Or just so wiped out—" 

"I'll _kill_ you!" The High Priest lunged, but Atem got between them as Bakura raised his arms in a casually defensive pose. Seto stalled, lest he hit his Pharaoh by mistake. 

"Enough!" Atem snapped, and swung to face Bakura. "You make one more wise remark, and you _won't_ be staying to watch the duel. Don't test me any further, cur." 

Bakura's fists turned to open, forward-held palms, though they stayed up defensively. "As the Pharaoh commands..." 

"Don't play all obedient when it suits you," Atem hissed, eyes flashing. Bakura raised his hands a bit higher. 

"As Pharaoh wishes..." 

_"Pharaoh, he's baiting you..."_ Yugi said worriedly, as Ryou fidgeted beside him. 

Atem sighed. _"I know, Partner..."_ "Enough. Go stand on the sidelines. Yugi, Ryou, and..." 

"Jounochi," Seto supplied—surprising almost everyone present. Jounochi seemed to glow when the High Priest said his name. 

"Jounochi," Atem said, dipping his head slightly in the direction of the young man. "Please. The sooner we get this duel underway, the sooner we'll be able to focus on other matters." 

"There is no matter more important than this duel, Pharaoh," Priest Seto said, and Atem inclined his head. 

"Of course." The Pharaoh's voice was level, but Yugi felt his rising anxiety. He pushed his mind gently against Atem's. 

_"Pharaoh, do you want to Shuffle? I can handle this..."_

_"I told you, Partner, I'd like to do this myself."_

_"Alright... if you need me, though..."_

_"Thank you, my love."_

Atem and Seto stood in the center of the duel field for a few moments, shuffling one another's decks, and then clasped hands firmly. The High Priest's eyes were as bright as any blazing fire. 

"This is the rematch I've lusted after, my Pharaoh. Let me show you... what your cousin is capable of." 

Atem nodded. "Let's have a good duel, Cousin." 

"You can beat 'em, Kaiba!" Jounochi's voice rose a moment later, as both duelists went to their respective sides of the field. "Show 'em the power of the gods!" 

"Begin!" Atem declared, and drew his hand. His eyes flicked rapidly across the cards, and Yugi peered unobtrusively through his eyes. 

"Pharaoh's move," High Priest Seto invited, and the Pharaoh nodded. 

_"Not a bad hand..."_ Yugi said. 

_"Not the best, either,"_ Atem replied tersely. "I draw! ...I set one card, and summon one face-down monster, to defend. I end my turn." 

"Didn't draw anything you liked, hmm?" Priest Seto murmured, and then announced, "But playing defense won't work against me, my Lord, Pharaoh! I set one card, also, and then summon Enraged Battle Ox, to attack! Destroy the defender, my servant!" 

"I flip my set card!" Atem shouted, voice rising to match Seto's. "Mirror Force!" 

"My set card is Trap Jammer!" Seto countered, without so much as flinching. "Mirror Force is destroyed!" 

_"Pharaoh!"_

Atem cringed as Mirror Force shattered, and the battle proceeded; as Feral Imp shrieked and dissolved. He took the 300 points of piercing battle damage, though, without flinching. 

"You've gotten better, Seto." 

The High Priest smirked. "You wouldn't know, with how long it's been since we dueled. Your turn." 

_"Pharaoh?"_

_"Seto has always run a heavily offensive deck,"_ Atem informed him briskly. _"That's likely still the case. But the fact that he was ready with a counter-trap shows that his deck has gotten more balanced, since I last dueled him."_

_"And Trap Jammer is a rare card..."_

_"He runs a pretty flashy deck, too,"_ Atem added, with a trace of humor. _"God cards notwithstanding. Wait until you see his dragons, Partner. They're quite the sight."_

"I draw!" Atem announced. Again Yugi observed his hand, but didn't offer comment. _There we go... that's more like it..._ "I summon Big Shield Gardna, to defend!" 

"More defense, Pharaoh?" Seto's mouth twisted up. 

"More defense, Pharaoh?" Bakura echoed jeeringly, and both duelists fixed him with a glare. 

_"Yugi, would you please hit him for me?"_

_"Focus on the duel, Pharaoh... please..."_

"I set two cards, and end my turn!" Atem declared, and then added, "You mock defensive strategy, Seto, but test me—I will not yield!" 

High Priest Seto smirked. "Very well—suit yourself." He drew a card; reordered his hand, briefly, and said, "I summon Luster Dragon, to attack, and end my turn." 

_"Pharaoh, you know what he's doing, don't you?"_ Yugi asked, biting his lip. 

_"I know exactly what he's doing, Partner. But do you know what_ I'm _doing?"_

_"... I think so."_

_"Then don't fret."_

"I draw!" Atem announced, and Yugi's own physical eyes widened as he saw the card through Atem's. 

_"Pharaoh, you're running an Exodia deck?!"_

_"If Kaiba has a god in his deck, I need one, too."_ Atem added Left Arm of the Forbidden One to his hand. 

Yugi threw up his hands, startling Jounochi beside him. _"Pharaoh! We agreed!"_

 _"We won't be Shuffling today, Yugi. I'll duel as I wish."_

Ryou slipped casually around Bakura to stand beside Yugi; leaned in close and asked, "What? What did Atem just draw?" 

Yugi glanced at Jounochi; edged slightly away from him, and nuzzled into Ryou's hair to whisper, "Pharaoh's running an Exodia deck." 

Ryou inhaled sharply; whispered back, "He is not...! He knows how you feel about that deck..." 

"He says it doesn't matter, since we won't be Shuffling..." Yugi muttered. "But _regressing_ to an Exodia deck isn't going to serve him well at all... in this duel or any other..." 

"What are you guys whispering about?" Jounochi whispered—intentionally loudly. 

Ryou glared quietly at him; Yugi smiled apologetically and said, "Nothing, Jounochi. Sorry." 

_"You have_ nothing _to play this turn!"_ Yugi said, returning his attention to Atem. _"Next turn, Seto will have all the fodder he needs to summon the god card, when he draws it!"_

_"He doesn't have Obelisk in his hand, yet. I can tell."_

_"And he might draw it as soon as next turn!"_

_"Partner, please..."_

_"Look—look, you've got Big Shield Gardna defending, and Monster Reborn and Waboku set. Then you've got Spellbinding Circle, Old Vindictive Magician, and that cursed Left Arm of the Forbidden One in your hand. You've got nothing to play! Defense is one thing, but you need some sort of offense—anything at all!"_

Atem glanced over, looking genuinely hurt. Yugi didn't waver. 

_"You can play better than this, Pharaoh."_

"Are you going to make your move, Pharaoh?" the High Priest called over, and Pharaoh Atem gave himself a shake. 

"I set one monster to defend, and end my turn. Your move, Seto." 

_"Pharaoh!"_ Yugi's foot scuffed the ground; Bakura glanced over at him with interest. _"Gods, don't be stubborn!"_

High Priest Seto's eyes narrowed; hovered on the Pharaoh's two set cards. 

_"He thinks you've set up some sort of trap,"_ Yugi commented, folding his arms. _"What a fool_ he _is! You're lucky he thinks so highly of you!"_

_"Yugi..."_ Atem appealed, and received no sympathy. After a moment, with a regretful sigh, he shut Yugi rather forcefully out of his mind. 

Yugi squeaked with surprise as he was thrown back into his own head, and blinked as he reoriented himself. He prodded Atem's mind; found it closed off, and folded his arms. "Be that way!" he called aloud, and Atem winced; Jounochi glanced at him in confusion, and Ryou made a frantic shushing motion. 

"Lovers' quarrel?" Bakura asked, with interest. Yugi glared at him, then turned and stalked up the stairs. He didn't glance back to see Atem's reaction; ignored Ryou's worried call after him. 

Yugi didn't go entirely far—he sat down heavily beside the entrance to the staircase, and leaned against the wall. It was several minutes before anyone came after him, during which time two servants had begun to hover, too nervous to offer anything but hoping they could somehow ease the Royal Husband's apparent distress. 

"Grab us some wine, would you?" Bakura called out to them, as he trudged up the steps. Yugi didn't glance up, but the servants appeared relieved. "And some melon slices, maybe." 

"Food doesn't fix everything," Yugi murmured, when Bakura slid down the wall beside him. 

"Want to talk about it?" 

When Yugi didn't reply, the Thief King fell agreeably silent. The servants returned, and Bakura thanked them with a sweet smile and a gentle shooing motion. He handed Yugi a glass of wine. 

"What does he think he'll manage, with an Exodia deck?!" Yugi burst out, without preamble. 

Bakura didn't jump; simply asked, "Exodia? I've head of it. Instant win if you manage to summon it, right?" 

" _If_ ," Yugi muttered. "First you have to gather all the pieces together, in your hand—that's five pieces, in a forty-card deck. All things being equal, you're lucky to draw one every eight turns." 

"Horus has a way of drawing what he needs to," Bakura observed. 

"That's not the biggest issue," Yugi replied—still hotly, but softer. "The biggest issue is cards." 

"Cards? That's a bit vague." 

"Cards in your hand, cards on the field—the sheer _number_ of cards you need to control," Yugi said, in an agitated rush. "You start off with a six-card hand, but by the second turn of the game you might have, what, three? Four, if you're lucky? Maybe less." 

"I know what you're talking about," Bakura said, with a nod. 

"Now let's say you're running an Exodia deck." Yugi seemed to forget himself, for a moment, and drank deeply. "A four-card hand—and that's being _generous_. Now let's say you've already drawn the Left Arm and the Left Leg—you're down to _two_ playable cards. Eventually, you draw another Exodia piece—completely useless, for the time being, but taking up more space in your hand. Imagine you have _four_ Exodia pieces in your hand, and the fifth might be the bottom card on your deck, for all you know. How many other cards do you think you'll be holding? How many cards can you actually _play_ , in that scenario?" 

Bakura nodded. "I see the problem. So why's Horus playing it? And now, of all duels?" 

"Atem's uncle, Aknadin, made Exodia famous," Yugi said, drinking more wine; when Bakura refilled his glass, he swatted the Thief King's hand away, but took another sip anyway. "He always cheated, though—started out with a thirty-five card deck and slipped Exodia bits out of his sleeve as he needed them." 

Bakura's eyes widened. "That piece of shit." 

Yugi nodded emphatically. "Atem's used the combo three times, successfully. Without cheating, of course." 

Bakura gave a low whistle. "Impressive. As expected, from our Pharaoh." 

Yugi nodded reluctantly. "Yeah... yeah, it is. But he got to rely on it. That's why he was on the verge of losing duels fairly frequently when I first arrived at the palace. I got him to _promise_ me he'd never run Exodia again, and now here he is—running a damned Exodia deck against _High Priest Seto_ of all damned opponents!" 

Bakura nodded; let the young Royal Husband stew furiously for a moment before saying, "He kicked you out of his head because he didn't want to hear any of this?" 

"He kicked me out of his head because I was being a jerk." 

Bakura laughed. "You? A jerk? I don't believe him." 

"I told him he was lucky that Seto was such a fool, to think so highly of him." 

"Yeowch." 

"He had _nothing_!" Yugi said, exasperated. "High Priest Seto hesitated because he thought that Pharaoh's set cards were a trap—he had Monster Reborn and Waboku of all things! More defense!" 

Again the Royal Husband fumed for a moment; sipped his wine and glowered at the floor. Bakura leaned his head back against the wall and sighed. 

"Why do you think Horus went back to the Exodia strategy? After all this time?" 

"He said 'I'll duel as I wish,' since we won't be Shuffling. He knows Exodia upsets me." 

"So he never really got over his dependence on it, just replaced it with dependence on _you_." 

Yugi considered that, for a moment, and frowned. "... I guess so. He's a good duelist, though—every bit as good as I am." 

"Not every bit. If he was every bit as good as you, you wouldn't be his secret ace." 

Again Yugi frowned; repeated, "He's just as good a duelist as I am." 

"You should tell him that. I think it'll do wonders for his game." 

That brought a faint smile to Yugi's face, and Bakura chuckled. They sat in more amicable silence for a moment, and both looked up at the sound of footsteps on the staircase. Ryou tripped on the second step from the top, stumbling and nearly sprawling forward. He caught himself, though, and Bakura applauded dutifully as he recovered and spun. 

"Lord Yugi, you need to come back! Pharaoh, he needs you—he's not doing well, not at all!" 

"Let him depend on his god combo, not me," Yugi muttered, and Ryou looked taken aback. 

"Lord Yugi, you don't understand—he's going to lose!" 

"What do you care?" Yugi asked, though not unkindly. "His loss won't do you or the Thief King any harm. It'll just bang up his stupid pride a bit." 

"But I don't like that High Priest!" Ryou snapped, and Bakura laughed. "And I do like Pharaoh! And because you'll just hate yourself if you don't even _watch_ him make such a damned fool of himself, and you're my friend, so I don't want you to have that kind of regret!" 

Yugi didn't move, for a moment, but eventually heaved himself up; brushed himself off. "I guess I'll come watch, then. But I won't help him, even if he begs. He deserves to lose this one." 

Ryou's expression brightened, and he led the other two quickly back down the stairs—trotting a few steps ahead and then pausing, waiting impatiently for Yugi and Bakura to catch up. 

When they arrived back at the duel arena, Yugi blinked in earnest surprise. Atem's board was empty—completely. No monsters, no set cards. And, on Priest Seto's side of the field, a gorgeous sterling dragon crouched, it's fearsome maw slightly open and it's brilliant blue eyes locked on the Pharaoh. For a moment, Yugi forgot even his anger as he admired its grander. 

_"Wait until you see his dragons,"_ Atem had said. And Yugi thought, _They are quite a sight, Pharaoh..._

The Pharaoh glanced over; murmured, "Yugi..." and averted his gaze. He had four cards in his hand, and yet nothing on the board. 

Yugi glanced at Bakura, expecting a stinging comment or taunt. But even the Thief King was silent, stunned. And, when he finally got his voice back, what he shouted was, "Pull it together, Horus! You can do this!" 

"Are you fighting me seriously, Pharaoh?!" Priest Seto demanded, seeming more irritated than anything. "That cursed Thief King put up more of a fight!" 

Atem drew a card as Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura filed onto the sidelines beside Jounochi. "Life points?" Yugi asked Jounochi softly. 

"4000 for Kaiba. The Pharaoh's got 3700, still, but Blue-Eyes has 3000 attack. If he takes a direct attack this turn, he's in trouble." 

Yugi's desire to see Atem's hand was like a physical itch, but he resisted the urge to reach mentally out. Instead, he simply watched; could tell, from Atem's expression, that he was grappling with some significant decision, faced with his five-card hand. 

"I choose to trust in my cards!" he declared at last, the strength of his voice belying the way his hands trembled. "I end my turn." 

Seto drew back as though struck, and Yugi's jaw dropped. Ryou actually thudded into the ground. 

"I won't show you any mercy, my Pharaoh! Not when you make a mockery of this match!" Priest Seto called. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack him directly!" 

Atem stood, laudably unflinching, as blazing white energy gathered between the dragon's jaws. But when the attack struck him, a rough, involuntary shout of pain was dragged from him. Yugi took an impulsive step forward; started to cry out, but bit it back. 

When the dust settled, Atem was on his knees; his clothing had been torn, by the blast, and a single streak of blood ran along his cheek. But he stood, boldly, and squared his shoulders. 

"Your move!" Priest Seto spat, and those on the sidelines remained eerily silent. Atem's hand hovered over his deck. 

"With this card, Cousin, I'll show you! My faith in my cards is _not_ misplaced—I _will_ defeat you, with my own merit and that of these forty cards!" 

He drew. 

Yugi's eyes widened, and he saw, in a flash, his Pharaoh's hand; his draw. 

_Right Leg of the Forbidden One; Left Leg of the Forbidden One; Right Arm of the Forbidden One; Left Arm of the Forbidden One; Card Destruction._

And, the final draw: the ritual spell card Black Magic Ritual. 

"Gods..." Yugi breathed; collapsed beside Ryou. 

Atem closed his eyes. _"Partner..."_

_"I'm sorry, Pharaoh... I'm so sorry..."_

_"How could I be wrong? How could the cards...?"_

_"Pharaoh. Please be strong. You haven't lost yet."_

_"Haven't I, Partner?"_

_"You haven't, Pharaoh. I have faith in you."_

_"Faith. Look where faith has led me, Yugi. I'm a fool, and now I look the part."_

_"You gambled on one final draw, and it didn't work."_ Yugi pressed gently, insistently forward, with his mind. _"But that doesn't mean there's no way to come back from it. You_ chose _to take one more shot—one more draw. You could've backed down last turn, but you didn't, and I'm in no position to say if that was right or wrong. But back down_ now _, Pharaoh—regroup. The cards haven't abandoned you—they've given you a way out of this. A second chance. They might not be saying exactly what you want to hear, but they're still talking to you. They're telling you that you can still win this."_

Atem didn't respond, for a long moment; his mind, as far as Yugi could see, was blank. 

"You're every bit as good a duelist as me, Pharaoh!" Yugi called out, aloud. "That's what I believe!" 

Pharaoh Atem lowered his head; said, almost too quietly to hear, "... I set... one card... and play the spell Card Destruction."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts, for sure~ Comments and Kudos give me life! See you all very soon in the next chapter~


	5. Rematch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chopping these next two up kinda short, because the duel is still happening~ 
> 
> For those of you who may not have read The Pharaoh's Lotus Garden, I'd recommend checking out [this chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818006/chapters/32529132) and [this chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818006/chapters/33075612), at least—they cover a bit of Atem and Seto's younger years, growing up together in the palace.  
> ... For those of you who _did_ read the aforementioned chapters, didn't anyone think it was a suspicious coincidence that Aknamkanon and Aknadin were being buried on the same day? 
> 
> In other news, I wanted the god cards to still be a Big Deal in this AU, like they are in the anime, although I know they aren't all that and a proverbial bag of chips in the actual card game... :P

High Priest Kaiba Seto laughed—a sardonic, slightly relieved laugh. "Your draw is off today, Pharaoh? Is that why you've been playing so poorly?" 

"Apologies, Cousin," Atem said seriously, as he discarded the four Exodia pieces. "I won't disappoint you further." 

Yugi looked willingly at Atem's new hand, when the Pharaoh offered him a peek. _"Pharaoh!"_

_"Yes, Partner. The cards haven't abandoned me yet."_ "I summon Magician's Valkyria, in defense position!" 

"That's our Horus!" Bakura cheered. "Comeback starts now!" 

"I end my turn!" Atem called. "Come, Brother—let's have a proper duel!" 

Seto Kaiba smirked; drew a card. "I know that spirit, Cousin... I've missed dueling against that fighting spirit!" He pointed. "Blue-Eyes attacks your Magician's Valkyria!" The spellcaster shrieked quietly as she was destroyed, but Atem didn't cringe. Seto folded his arms. "Your move!" 

"I draw!" Atem announced. "I activate my set card, Black Magic Ritual, and tribute two monsters from my hand—Dark Magician and Archfiend of Gilfer, to summon Magician of Black Chaos!" 

The air of the duel field grew thick with magic, and the imposing spellcaster materialized before the Pharaoh, it's staff held at the ready. 

"Then, I activate the spell card Ascending Soul to return one tributed monster, Dark Magician, to my hand." The card re-materialized, and Atem tucked it into his hand. "Finally, Magician of Black Chaos attacks!" 

"But Blue-Eyes still has 3000 attack!" Jounochi exclaimed. 

Yugi, breathless, shook his head. "Not anymore..." 

"Tch!" Seto threw up his arms as Magician of Black Chaos struck his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, which shimmered like a shattered gem as it vanished into his graveyard. The High Priest's life points dropped to 3700. "Well-played, Cousin." 

"What just happened?!" Jounochi demanded. 

"Archfiend of Gilfer was sent to Pharaoh's graveyard, as part of the ritual summon," Yugi explained. "When it's in the graveyard, it's effect activates." 

"It lowered that little dragon's attack to 2500," Bakura said, with a grin. "Well-played indeed, Pharaoh." 

_"I only have one card left in my hand, though..."_ Atem said to Yugi, and said aloud, "I end my turn!" 

Seto drew a card; considered his hand. "Very well, my Pharaoh. My spell is Swords of Revealing Light! Let's both take a moment to regroup, shall we?" 

_"He's trying to break your momentum... but it won't work..."_ Yugi commented, and Atem nodded. 

_"Right. We'll both be able to make use of these three turns, I think."_

Seto held up a card. "I summon Mirage Dragon, to defend! I end my turn." 

"Time to bring out Obelisk, Kaiba!" Jounochi yelled. 

The High Priest glared over at him. "My strategies are my business, Pup." 

"I draw!" Atem added a card to his hand; said, "I end my turn!" 

"Draw!" Kaiba announced, and smiled. "I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp, to defend! I end my turn." 

_"Two monsters..."_ Yugi murmured, and Atem nodded. 

_"Worry not, Partner. I won't bow, before Kaiba or God."_ "I draw!" Atem considered his hand. "I summon Mystical Elf, to defend. I end my turn." 

Priest Seto drew a card; smiled a cold smile. "Enjoy your last turn, Pharaoh. I summon Hitotsu Me Giant, to defend. I end my turn." 

Ryou shivered violently; whispered to Yugi, "Such suspense!" 

Yugi nodded, feeling the change like a sudden reduction of breathable air. "Priest Seto... he drew it, just now." 

"The god card..." Jounochi murmured, then shouted, "You've got this, Kaiba!" 

The Thief King alone, of the audience, remained impassive, his eyes fixed on Atem as he drew his own card. 

The Pharaoh smiled. 

_"Ah... haha... hahaha!"_

_"Pharaoh?"_

_"What a cruel card that bastard thief has given me... I almost don't have the heart... against my own High Priest..."_

Yugi glanced up at Bakura as the Pharaoh set two cards; ended his turn. The Thief King was grinning. 

Seto drew his card, and then announced, "Swords of Revealing Light vanishes!" The whole field shimmered as the spell dispersed. "Now, Pharaoh, prepare yourself! You may be the Earthly God of Egypt, but I'll show you a true god, now! 

"Come, Obelisk the Tormentor!" 

The three monsters on the High Priest's side of the field evaporated, and the castle gave an ominous creak above them as the imposing god manifested. Atem took a step back for stability, then held up his hand. 

"I activate my set card: the trap card, Torrential Tribute!" 

Priest Seto's eyes widened marginally. "Traps and spells can't—" 

"They can't _target_ a god," the Pharaoh said, and the Thief King nodded. "Torrential Tribute doesn't target. It simply destroys all monsters on the field, indiscriminately." 

"That's not possible..." Priest Seto breathed. "That means... Obelisk..." 

The god roared as a cyclone sprang to life in the palace basement—a cyclone which claimed first Mystic Elf and Magician of Black Chaos, then slammed into the god. Obelisk's roar seemed to morph from threat to objection; it struggling for a moment against the trap, and then shattered into nothingness, it's shards showering down over the High Priest. 

"Then, I activate my second set card, Magician Navigation!" Atem announced. "It allows me to special summon one Dark Magician from my hand, and one level seven or lower spellcaster from my deck! Come out—Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!" 

The two spellcasters materialized; hovered, before Pharaoh Atem, awaiting his orders, Black Magician with its 2500 attack points and Black Magician Girl's upped to 2300 by Magician of Black Chaos in the graveyard.

"It's still your turn, Cousin!" Atem called over. "Do you have anything to play?" 

Seto grit his teeth; gazed down at his hand. He said, with reluctance, "I set two cards, and end my turn." 

"Here I come, then!" Atem called; drew a card, and then called, "Black Magician, Black Magician Girl—attack!" 

"I flip my set card—Powerful Rebirth!" Seto called. "I resurrect Luster Dragon, in defense position!" 

Dark Magician's attack struck Luster Dragon, shattering it. But, even as the draconic form was fading, Dark Magician Girl soared past the battle and struck Seto Kaiba directly, a blinding flash of black magic burning off 2300 of his life points—dropping them to 1400. Priest Seto's mouth opened, but he didn't cry out; his eyes widened, back arching with the pain, and an immersive memory obscured his vision. 

_"Beat me, Cousin, and I'll tell you my secret—if I beat you, however, you'll tell me yours."_

_Each young man knew exactly what secrets were to be divulged, if the other won the game. The newly-ordained High Priest wanted to know why Atem so staunchly refused to court any suitors. The newly-crowned Pharaoh wanted to know what role Seto had played in the deaths of both their fathers._

_It had been Dark Magician which had dealt the final blow—a direct attack that had obliterated Seto Kaiba's remaining life points. The High Priest fell to his knees, robes rustling as they fluttered down around him, and he had looked up only when Atem's feet had appeared before him._

_"Please, Cousin... my Pharaoh..." Kaiba felt his pride break, like a fractured bone; heard the_ snap _of it as he bent his head. "Brother, please..."_

_"Tell me, Seto."_

_Seto Kaiba shook his head; refused. He heard the tears choking his cousin when Atem spoke again._

_"As your Pharaoh... Seto, I command you..."_

_Seto felt the words like a physical blow to the back; as if he'd just been whipped. He kept his silence._

_Atem's voices rose, desperate, now. "We played with this wager! Seto, you lair! Don't make me act against you, as Pharaoh! Honor your own word! Do not test me!"_

_"Then I..._ beg _you, Cousin... Brother..." Seto ground out, forearms pressed to the ground and head down. "Please, please do not demand this of me!"_

 _"The terms of our duel_ will _be fulfilled! I would not plead and thrash so pitifully had I lost!"_

_Priest Seto saw the tears hitting the ground, but any trace of them had vanished from Atem's voice. His voice was only that of the Pharaoh, powerful and unyielding, even if his face was that of an aggrieved son and brother. Seto did not look up to see that face._

_"It was meant... the poison was meant for_ my _father alone, not yours..." The words were strangled, dragged from Seto like the confession of a condemned man. Then his voice rose, a feeble attempt at defense. "I had no way of knowing—!"_

_Atem cut him off with a rough command for silence—a command that fell short of coherent words, yet the cousin still understood and obeyed. Then both men were on their knees, the victor sobbing into his hands and the looser trembling uncontrollably, rendered mute by the disgraceful confession._

_"Kaiba?"_

_Seto Kaiba blinked, freed from one memory to be plunged straight into another. He was staring now not at the ground, but across a bed. Jounochi Katsuya, the stray dog, the man he'd grown inexplicably attached to, reached out across the span of their pillows._

_"You're crying?" Jounochi asked, his voice appropriately soft for the dead of night. Seto felt the roughened pads of his commoners' fingers brush tears from beneath his eye. "Great Anubis, you_ do _that?"_

_Seto reached up; took Jounochi's hand and squeezed it, then kissed it. "Go back to sleep, pup..."_

_"Hey, hey, tell me what's wrong..." Jounochi said, scooting slightly across the bed. The High Priest didn't have the strength or will to push him away, and eventually Jounochi hugged him. "Tell me... it'll help, I swear..."_

_"I'll throw you out again, tomorrow... this will change nothing..."_

_"I know that. I know, y' stupid jerk priest. But I don't care about tomorrow, not right now."_

_And so High Priest Seto Kaiba had confessed, for the second time, how he had murdered his father—how Aknadin had plotted against Pharaoh Aknamkanon and the young heir, the now-Pharaoh Atem, in order to place his own son on the throne; how that son, Seto Kaiba, only seventeen, had learned of this plan; how he'd poisoned his own father, to protect his cousin, his future Pharaoh; how Aknamkanon had come up to his own brother's room late that night, seeking company, and drank of the poisoned wine as well._

_Then, unable to stop, he'd recounted his duel with his cousin Atem. And, as Atem had cried on that day, Seto did as he told the story._

_Jounochi Katsuya, nothing more than a stray dog that the High Priest let crawl into his bed each night, held him as he cried; kissed him, tenderly. He didn't offer words of comfort or absolution; that wasn't his place, or his right. What he offered was acceptance. And when, the very next morning, High Priest Seto kicked him out and left, Jounochi followed him just the same; found him, that night, just the same, and loved him just the same._

Priest Seto raised his head; met his Pharaoh's gaze, across the duel field. 

"This is my rematch, Cousin. And I will not bow, either. I draw!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please _please_ do let me know what you guys think~ Comments and Kudos lend me strength and bring me joy.  <3 I appreciate you all! Conclusion to the duel (and more!) to come in the next chapter~ See you soon!


	6. Enough is Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second-to-last chapter~ I do so hope that you guys enjoy it! ;w;

"I draw!" High Priest Seto announced, and looked down at his card. His eyes widened sharply; his mouth framed a name, and Jounochi, on the sidelines, was the only one who could read it: _"Joey..."_

"Kaiba?" 

"I summon Double Coston!" Seto announced, and the strange, split monster materialized. "It's effect allows it to be used as two tributes, when used to summon a Dark Attribute monster. Then I activate my trap card: Ultimate Offering—by paying 500 of my life points, I can normal summon a second time, this turn!" 

_"But Blue-Eyes is a Light Attribute..."_ Atem thought. _"And the god cards are Divine... What are you planning, Cousin...?"_

Yugi looked over curiously at Jounochi, who'd begun to tremble. 

"I tribute Double Coston!" Seto called, and held up a monster. "Come out, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" 

"Red-Eyes?!" Atem exclaimed, taking a step backwards. 

Jounochi leaped into the air. "You show 'em, Kaiba! Whoo!" 

The magnificent black dragon shimmered into being on Priest Seto's side of the field, and it _roared_. Even Atem reflexively clapped his hands over his ears, though Seto Kaiba stood proud and unflinching. 

"Next, the equip card Dark Pendant!" Seto announced, slamming the card down in mid-air; it shimmered as it vanished and then manifested on the field. "It raises Red-Eyes' attack to 2900!" 

Again the dragon screeched; flapped it's wings and set off a small windstorm on the duel field. The two magicians' robes flapped as they were buffeted. 

"Pharaoh!" Yugi called out, alarmed. 

Jounochi, at the same moment, called out, "Go, Red-Eyes!" 

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon attacks!" Seto shouted. "Destroy Dark Magician Girl!" 

Red-Eyes' maw glowed with crimson energy, and then a bolt of fiery attack power struck Dark Magician Girl. Atem cried out as the monster was destroyed; its attack, raised to 2300, left 600 points of difference. The Pharaoh staggered, then collapsed onto one knee as his Life fell to 100. 

"How's that, Pharaoh?" Priest Seto called. "I won't be defeated so easily!" 

"Hang in there, Pharaoh!" Ryou cried out, and Bakura added his own shout of support. 

_"Atem!"_ Yugi pushed his mind into Atem's. He felt the psychological damage of the hit like a feverish burn and tried, accordingly, to soothe it. 

_"Partner, I..."_ Atem staggered to his feet; nearly fell, but stabilized. _"With Dark Pendant..."_

Yugi nodded, having already reached the grim conclusion. _"If you destroy it, or Red-Eyes while it's equipped, you'll take lethal damage..."_

_"He got me..."_

"How about _that_ , Pharaoh?!" Jounochi called out, and Ryou punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! Jeez, you hit _hard_!" 

As Bakura gently held his husband back, looking surprised and mildly concerned, Yugi watched Red-Eyes settle back onto Priest Seto's side of the field. _There is a way, Pharaoh... but can you figure it out? And do you have any cards capable of doing it? You told me not to give you any advise, in this duel..._ He glanced again at the Thief King, who was still soothing Ryou. _Bakura... you keep Dark Pendant in your deck, so you should see it..._

"I end my turn!" Seto shouted, his Life at 1200 to Atem's 100. Neither duelist held a single card in their hands. "You will live one more turn, cousin, but I'd advise you consider surrender!" Seto turned, then, and met the eyes of the young man on the sidelines of the duel field. _Joey... lend me your strength... just this once... just this once, when I'm not... strong enough..._

"You can do it, Kaiba! I've got faith!" Jounochi called, and Seto's fists clenched. 

_Jounochi... I wish I could... I wish I had the courage to admit... that I_ can _, but only thanks to you._

"Don't give up, Pharaoh!" Ryou called, seemingly in direct answer to Jounochi. The two locked eyes, for a moment; glared at one another. Yugi was too focused on the duel to get between them. 

"I draw..." Atem murmured. _"I can only stall... curse it..."_ "I play the spell card Nightmare's Steelcage! No monster can attack for two turns!" 

"You only delay the inevitable, Cousin..." Seto murmured. 

"I end my turn." 

Seto drew; said, "I summon Maiden with Eyes of Blue, to attack. I end my turn." The beautiful maiden materialized beside Red-Eyes Black Dragon; the dragon fidgeted behind the cage's bars, shrieking quietly. 

_"Pharaoh..."_

_"The cards will not abandon me, Partner..."_ But Atem's fingers twitched as he drew a card, then looked at it: Multiply. "I end my turn." 

"I draw!" Seto held the card. "One more turn, my cousin. Your move." 

Nightmare's Steelcage shimmered; vanished. Atem took a deep breath. 

_"I'm with you, Pharaoh."_ Yugi pushed, just slightly, into Atem's physical body; steadied his hand, as he drew a card. 

The Pharaoh smiled; breathed, "Hello, little friend," before announcing, "I summon Kuriboh, to defend! Then I activate the spell Multiply!" 

A hoard of chirruping Kuribohs appeared, surrounding Dark Magician as they filled Atem's four free monster zones. 

Atem pointed. "Now, Dark Magician attacks your Maiden with Eyes of Blue!" 

"Shit!" Bakura exclaimed. "Don't do that! It has an effect!" 

_Why else would Priest Seto summon it in attack position...?_ Yugi thought, annoyed that the Pharaoh had chosen to take such obvious bait. 

"I have to take a risk, while I still have Life left to take one!" Atem snapped. But Seto only laughed as the bolt of black magic dissipated before it reached the graceful monster; Maiden with Eyes of Blue lowered itself onto one knee. 

"You'd do well to listen to the Thief, Pharaoh! Maiden with Eyes of Blue's effect activates! It negates your attack, switches her to defense position, _and_ allows me to summon one Blue-Eyes from my hand, deck, or graveyard! So I'll resurrect the one you defeated, earlier!" 

"Shit!" Bakura said again, and his palm met his forehead with a smack. 

Atem stood firm as the glimmering dragon manifested; roared. The two dragons, one black and one white, struck a powerful image, with the Maiden kneeling between them. Atem's field remained filled with crooning balls of fluff, Dark Magician seeming slightly crowded in the center. 

"You _can't_ win, Pharaoh." Priest Seto's voice was cold, belying the ferocious dragons on his field. "Surrender." 

"I switch Dark Magician to defense position, and end my turn!" Atem called back. "Your move, cousin!" 

Seto twitched; drew a card, and then announced, "I summon Vorse Raider, to attack! It attacks your Kuribohs, as does Red-Eyes B. Dragon! And Blue-Eyes _destroys_ Dark Magician!" 

Atem covered his face as two clusters of Kuribohs exploded; as Dark Magician was struck down by a blinding flash of energy from Blue-Eyes' maw. The Pharaoh didn't stagger, though; didn't fall. 

"You'll run out of Kuribohs, next turn!" Seto called over, folding his arms. "End of the road, Cousin." 

"Not until I draw my last card!" Atem replied, though his deck _had_ dwindled to an alarmingly small stack. He drew a card. 

Bakura squatted down; rested his temple against Yugi's shoulder. "Horus is finished..." he murmured, though low enough that Atem wouldn't hear. "He can't come back from this, not with just 100 Life left and no cards in his hand." 

"He won't surrender, though," Yugi replied. "Not after all this." 

Bakura hummed softly, in understanding. "Brave guy, our Pharaoh. Another direct attack from one of those lizards'll lay him out." 

"He'll take that risk," Yugi said. 

But Atem was also smiling. 

_"The cards... they haven't abandoned me, Partner..."_

_"?"_

Yugi didn't manage to see the card before Atem laid it down and said, "I set one card, and end my turn. Your move, Cousin." 

Priest Seto's brow twitched, just slightly, but he drew his card; said, "I tribute Maiden with Eyes of Blue and Vorse Raider to summon a second Blue Eyes White Dragon to my field!" 

The dragon manifested, it's scales glimmering like diamonds in the firelight, and roared at the Pharaoh. Atem didn't flinch. 

"Come—attack me, Seto." 

"Is he bluffing?" Bakura whispered, and Yugi shrugged. 

"Don't know. He didn't let me see that last card, before he set it." 

"He doesn't have that many cards left, though. What do you _think_ it is?" 

"I don't know exactly what cards he chose today," Yugi replied, slightly annoyed. "I didn't know he had Exodia in his deck, obviously, and I didn't know you gave him Torrential Tribute, either." 

"That was very nice of me, you know..." Bakura murmured, with a slight smile. "Traps are fun... but Horus doesn't use them, much, so I wonder what he could've set...?" 

"He uses Mystic Box and Magic Cylinder, sometimes..." Yugi murmured. "It could be either of those..." 

"Magic Cylinder would be a really great card, in this situation..." Bakura replied. 

"Or he could've set Broken Bamboo Sword, for all I know." 

Bakura choked on a surprised laugh. "What?" 

Yugi only shrugged. "He's in an... odd state of mind, right now. I can't really tell what he's thinking." 

"Come on, Cousin!" Atem challenged again. "Let's have a good duel, through to the end!" 

Seto's eyes flickered with uncertainty; his lip drew back. 

"Is he bluffing? Can you tell?" Bakura asked Yugi, and again Yugi shrugged. 

"Haven't any idea. He could be. Though I don't know what this wild a bluff would accomplish, if it was one..." 

"Attack me, Brother!" Atem called. "Or will _you_ be the one to forfeit, today?!" 

Seto's face twisted, and he raised his hand. "Very well! Blue-Eyes White Dragons, destroy his Kuribohs!" 

There was a flurry of chirping as the Kuribohs exploded, the blast buffeting Atem's robes. But he dug his feet into the ground; refused to be moved back, by so much as a step. 

"Now, Red-Eyes—!" 

"I activate my trap card, Spellbinding Circle!" Atem cut him off; raised his hand, and the card with it. Red-Eyes Black Dragon roared as the spell encircled it; tightened, binding it's wings tightly to it's sides. "Red-Eyes can no longer attack!" 

Jounochi gave a strangled shout; Ryou shouted, "That's the way, Pharaoh!" 

"He's only bought himself one more turn..." Bakura murmured, to Yugi. 

Yugi nodded. "But he'll keep fighting... 'til the very end..." 

"It was smart to bind Red-Eyes, since he can't get rid of it because of Dark Pendant..." Bakura added. 

"It was," Yugi agreed. "I told you, he won't give up." 

"But he'll be wide open, next turn." 

"I know..." 

"You're persistent, as always..." Seto murmured. "Well played, Cousin. Your move." 

"I draw!" Atem looked at the card he'd drawn; smiled a strange, sad little smile, and flipped the card face-forward. "My final card is Exodia, the Forbidden One. I summon it to defend, and end my turn." 

Seto's eyes widened. "Cousin... you..." 

Atem's smile grew more honest, and he held his High Priest's gaze. "Let's have a good duel, Cousin. To the end." 

"Pharaoh...!" Yugi couldn't hold back the cry, and Atem glanced over at him. 

"It's alright, Partner. I've done all I can. It's alright." 

Seto's eyes narrowed; he drew a card, and said, "Very well, Cousin. To the end. Blue-Eyes attacks your Exodia, the Forbidden One!" 

The disembodied piece of monster vanished in a whirlwind of golden debris, and Atem stood steady; spread his arms. 

"It's enough!" Yugi cried, taking a step forward. "Seto, please don't—!" 

Bakura grabbed his shoulder; pulled him slightly back, and Yugi fell silent. "Let them finish this thing," the Thief King murmured. "Then it _will_ be enough." 

Atem gave a nod toward the sidelines, then faced Seto once more. "Come, Cousin. Let's finish it." 

"Kaiba!" Jounochi's voice rose suddenly—powerful, and jarring in the wake of the Pharaoh's solemn words. "This is it—you've got this!" 

And so High Priest Seto Kaiba raised his hand; said, softly, "Very well, Brother..." and raised his voice to call, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack the Pharaoh directly!" 

Yugi gave a strangled cry as the glittering energy gathered between Blue-Eyes' powerful jaws; he clapped his hands over his own mouth, lest he shout again for the duel to end, and watched. Bakura's grip on his shoulder tightened as his tears spilled over. 

Atem stood still as the blast hit him; the explosion made the palace rumble, and obscured the duel field in a glimmering storm of dust. Again Yugi tried, involuntarily, to move forward, and Bakura kept him gently back; Ryou shielded his eyes with his arms, and Jounochi leaned forward, straining to see. There was a flash of movement within the cloud, and then stillness. Those on the sidelines waited, breathless, as the air slowly cleared. 

The field had emptied—the dragons, all vanished. Two shapes became visible, on Pharaoh Atem's side of the field. One was the Pharaoh himself, battered and slumped forward. He seemed suspended in mid-fall—knees about to hit the ground, but they hadn't, for the High Priest had been there to catch him. Atem's face, instead of meeting the dirt as he collapsed, was pressed into Seto's chest. As the dust settled, High Priest Seto went slowly to his own knees, lowering them both; he wrapped his arms more tightly around the Pharaoh's smaller form, and held him. 

No one spoke—or made an audible sound, or indeed seemed to breath—until the Pharaoh stirred. His senses returned slowly, and he blinked; he wrapped his arms reflexively around the one who held him, and breathed deeply. His gaze shifted, blearily, upwards—toward Seto's face. The High Priest's own eyes were tightly shut. 

"Seto... Welcome home..." 

"Thank you, Brother..." 

When Atem was steady enough, High Priest Seto drew back slightly; left the Pharaoh kneeling, and then prostrated himself on the ground. Atem smiled kindly—still a bit dazed, from the impact—and rested his hand on Seto's shoulder. 

"Rise, Brother... please..." 

"My Pharaoh is too kind..." Seto murmured, and Atem shook his head. 

"Everything is forgiven, Seto. It's been forgiven. Please, rise." 

And so High Priest Seto did—he stood, before his kneeling Pharaoh, and then offered his hand. Atem took it, and got to his feet with slight difficulty. They held eye-contact, for a moment, and again Atem smiled. 

"Welcome home," he said again. "And congratulations on the win." 

"Thank you, Pharaoh." 

Then Atem turned; released Seto's hand and walked towards those on the sidelines. Yugi rushed to meet him, and they embraced. As Atem stroked Yugi's hair, and as Bakura and Ryou trotted toward the Pharaoh, as well, Priest Seto watched—impassive, from where he stood alone. 

A sudden impact made Seto stagger; twist, somewhat alarmed, to look at Jounochi, who had attached himself quite firmly to the High Priest's side. 

"You did it... You did it, Kaiba!" 

And Seto Kaiba smiled, as Atem was smiling, and threaded his fingers through Jounochi's hair. "I did it... yes. Thank you, Joey."


	7. Return, in Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duel Links is entirely to blame for how late this chapter is. 
> 
> Guys. Guys. Thank you _so_ much for sticking with me! It means the world to me, and I do hope you've enjoyed this portion of the tale! I can't tell you how excited I am for the next portion of The Pharaoh's Lotus Garden, which'll start up sometime this week! And, of course, the next main story, afterwards~ ~~this thing's gonna be going for a while...~~
> 
> Please enjoy the last installment of What Followed the High Priest Home! Don't forget to leave a comment, if you're feeling it, and I'll see you again very soon! :'D

There was a feast—a feast the likes of which hadn't been seen since the royal wedding. Pharaoh Atem spared no effort in celebrating the return of his cousin and High Priest, Seto Kaiba, and the whole of the royal city rejoiced with their Pharaoh. The commoner Jounochi Katsuya, friend of the Great Royal Husband and consort of the High Priest, enjoyed a seat of honor at the banquet, beside Priest Seto. The Thief King made no mischief to speak of. 

That night, everyone in the palace enjoyed a peaceful, exhausted sleep. When dawn came, the air was undisturbed by human movement and filled only with early morning birdsong. 

A single person broke that stillness—one Jounochi Katsuya, making his somewhat meandering way through the courtyard of the palace. And, as he neared the front gates, a second approached from behind him; called out. 

"Jounochi?" 

The young man turned; tilted his head. "Oh. Hey, Yugi." 

The Great Royal Husband halted; took in Jounochi's determined expression and the bag slung over his shoulder. With a sinking heart, he asked, "Where are you going?" 

Jounochi smiled. "Back home. I never thought Seto'd change his mind, or anything. I just hung around for one last night with him, and that's that. That's how it is, between us. I get that. I always knew that." 

Yugi frowned; reached out and took one of Jounochi's hands in both of his. "I don't know about all that—I can't speak to your relationship with Priest Seto—but I would like it if you stayed." 

"Thanks for being my friend, Yugi," was Jounochi's reply. "You're the best one I've ever had. I mean that." 

They embraced, tightly; Yugi clung to Jounochi, knotting his hands in the other's shirt, and then they parted. 

"Come visit any time," Yugi said. 

"Thanks. I think this is goodbye, though." 

Yugi nodded. "I... understand." 

"Say 'bye' to Bakura for me," Jounochi said, backing up as he did so. "Tell him I'm sorry we never got that proper fight, okay?" 

"I will..." Yugi took a single step after him, but stopped there; watched as Jounochi took one slow step back after another. 

"And don't even bother to tell that bastard Seto 'bye,' for me!" Jounochi called, then waved. "Thanks for everything, Yugi!" 

"We'll still be friends!" Yugi called after him, and Jounochi's smile faltered. 

"Yeah... yeah, friends forever!" he yelled, then spun and began to run; Yugi saw one arm rise to cover his face, as he did so. 

"Friends forever!" he called. "Goodbye, Jounochi!"

... ... ... 

"Obelisk the Tormentor... and Slifer the Sky Dragon..." Atem murmured.

His High Priest nodded, standing before him at the side of the throne room. It was mid-morning, the day after the banquet. "Two of the Three Lost to Time. Two of the three god cards. The third has eluded me." 

"Finding even one of them is a feat thought impossible, by many..." Atem murmured. "You've done well. Far beyond well." 

Seto nodded. "My Pharaoh honors me, with such words." And he offered the two cards on upturned palms. 

Atem considered them, then picked up Slifer the Sky Dragon. Seto looked questioningly at him. 

"My Lord?" 

"Obelisk is yours, Cousin. You've dueled well, with it, and are deserving." 

Seto looked perturbed. "They're both yours, by rights, Pharaoh. I left to find them on _your_ behalf." 

"Then consider Obelisk a gift, if you must," Atem replied. "Either way, it is yours." 

Seto hesitated, for another moment, and then pulled the card back toward himself. "Thank you, Pharaoh. You honor me." 

Atem smiled. "I do. But you needn't be so formal about it." 

Seto still dipped his head when he said, "You honor me, Cousin." 

"And you didn't leave on this mission on my behalf," Atem scoffed. "Don't try to feed me such lies." 

Seto's head snapped up. "It's not—!" 

"You left because you were running away. From what happened." Atem's voice wasn't harsh; his expression was gentle and open. "What's done is done, Seto. There's no need for that, anymore. You're home, and I hope you'll stay." 

Seto shifted; began to turn, and said, "Excuse me. I have business to attend to."

"Stay, Seto."

Seto bent his head again, though he didn't turn back. "If that is my Pharaoh's command." 

"It's not a command," Atem said, softly. "It's a request." 

And Seto replied, after a moment, "I'll stay, Cousin..."

... ... ... 

"It looks like it hurts..." Yugi murmured, running his hands gently along the bruises that mottled Atem's chest. They, along with some scrapes about his shoulders and face, were the extent of his injuries from his duel with High Priest Seto. Mentally, though, the Pharaoh had taken less damage from the final attack than was to be expected—there had been no fear, on his part, or malice on Priest Seto's, at the moment of impact, and that had softened the blow.

"It's fine," Atem murmured, kissing Yugi's shoulder; working his way along the collar bone, and then hovering above Yugi's throat. He kissed the hollow at the base of Yugi's neck, then ran the tip of his tongue lightly up; nipped his jaw. Yugi shivered. 

"Really... I wish you hadn't taken that last hit..." Yugi breathed, although his breath kept hitching. 

Atem nibbled, then sucked at Yugi's neck, just below his jawline, leaving a scarlet mark before replying. "I had to, love... We had to settle it. And now it's settled." 

"No more fighting? Really?" Yugi asked, stubbornly refusing to be distracted. 

"No more fighting..." Atem breathed; kissed Yugi's mouth, quickly, and breathed between kisses, "No fighting... unless Bakura... starts it..." 

Yugi shoved Atem's chest, at that, and Atem grunted softly in pain. Yugi, remembering the bruising, gave an alarmed squeak. "I-I'm sorry...! I wasn't thinking...!" 

_"If you weren't thinking, we wouldn't be_ having _this conversation..._ Stop _thinking..."_ Atem growled, giving up on spoken words as he attacked Yugi's mouth again. Yugi's body arched involuntarily, despite his whine of protest. 

_"We're not done talking about this...!"_ he said, and then groaned into Atem's mouth. 

_"We can talk about it later..."_ was Atem's reply, as his fingers sought out each sensitive spot on Yugi's body. 

_"Pharaoh..."_

_"I'm sure it'll come up again. I got Seto to say he's staying. I almost thought he wouldn't."_

Yugi felt Atem's distress bubble up, with that thought, and wrapped his arms around the Pharaoh's neck; kissed him back, to soothe him. _"But you got him to stay. So don't worry."_

_"Right... it wasn't just because of me that he stayed, though. I'm sure."_

That made Yugi pause, and for a moment they both stilled, short of breath and with passion halfway begun. "What? What do you mean?" 

"The boy. Jounochi." Atem matched Yugi's verbal speech, for a moment, and Yugi sensed his lingering dislike for the young man in question. Atem reverted to telepathy, for efficiency's sake, to convey without words how Priest Seto had left in search of the god cards; how he had sworn it was on his Pharaoh's behalf; how Atem had always known it to be an excuse, for the palace had become an uncomfortable place for young Seto Kaiba. _"But he only found two of the three gods, so he could've stayed away, according to his own pretext. He came back because he wanted to. He came back because of the boy."_

_"Couldn't he have just been homesick? After all that time?"_

Atem's head was turned slightly, his gaze distant. _"No... not my cousin. We may not appear it, but we know one another well. He's not the type to suffer from ailments such as homesickness."_

_"So... Jounochi?"_

_"Mm. I don't know his motivation, exactly... but that's the only thing I can think of. That's the only variable that could've changed his mind, for whatever reason."_

Yugi frowned, then said aloud, "I hope he comes back, then." 

Atem looked down in surprise. "'Comes back?'" 

Yugi nodded. "Jounochi. He doesn't think... I mean, he left, this morning." 

Atem smiled suddenly; began to laugh, the sound soft and warm. 

Yugi stared up at him, surprised. "Atem?" 

_"Don't worry, Partner..."_ Atem leaned down; kissed him, and so passionately that Yugi had no choice but to respond. _"It's been taken care of."_

_"What do you mean... Pharaoh...?"_

_"We cousins may not appear it, but we know each other well. It's been taken care of."_

_"Pharaoh, please explain...!"_ Yugi's whine, as Atem's hands began again to wander, suited the pensive thought. 

_"Later, Partner... we said we'd talk about this later..."_

_"Pharaoh..."_

_"Later, my love."_

_"Later... Pharaoh..."_

... ... ... 

Jounochi Katsuya sat in a dingy tavern at the very edge of town—the next town over, from the royal city. It had been a couple of days since he'd covered such a distance in one day, so his legs were a bit achy, and he propped them up on the empty chair across the table while he drank his beer.

"Aah..." Leaning back, Jounochi let his head hang; closed his eyes. He was strangely comfortable with the fact that his time as Priest Seto's... whatever he had been... was over. But he had no idea what would be next for him, then. He would return to his family; try to find work... and what? Perhaps take a wife, for the sake of meeting social expectations; perhaps not. Perhaps he'd never take another lover, and keep instead to whores and one-night-stands for company. 

_Maybe that jerk Kaiba's wrecked me... for good..._ Jounochi smiled, when the thought occurred to him. _Maybe..._

The chair was jerked suddenly out from under his feet, and he gave a shout of surprise as he bolted upright. A familiar shape thudded down across from him, waving for the tavern staff. 

"Wine, please," the newcomer said. "The best you have." 

"Wh-Wha..." Jounochi tried, then stood and spluttered, "Wh-Wh-What?!" 

"Have some dignity, pup," the man said, with a motion. "Sit down." 

Jounochi slumped back into his chair; stared at Seto Kaiba, even as the High Priest thanked the serving girl for the wine. He poured two bowls. 

"Drink. You look like you could use it." 

"You... _you_ came after _me_?" Jounochi breathed, and Seto narrowed his eyes. 

"Don't ask questions with such obvious answers." And he sipped his wine. Jounochi, at a loss, did the same. 

After they'd both finished their drink, Priest Seto stretched across the table; grabbed the front of Jounochi's shirt and kissed him, more insistently than passionately. Upon drawing back, he bit Jounochi's lip hard enough to make the other yelp; to draw beads of scarlet blood. 

"Come home, pup. Don't make me chase you all the damn way back to the start." 

Jounochi's breath caught, and he grabbed Seto's wrist as the High Priest went to retract it. Seto regarded the display with slight amusement. 

"You jerk. Stealing my shtick." 

"You're the one who ran away, this time." 

Jounochi drew a breath, then let it out with a chuckle. "It's already dark. We'll have to spend the night here, for sure. I'll decide in the morning, whether I'll keep running or not. What'd'ya say?" 

But Priest Seto shook his head. "I'm through sleeping anywhere but my own bed." He stood; used the grip Jounochi still had on his wrist to pull the other up, as well, and led him toward the tavern's door. 

Jounochi was drawing breath, once again, to object, but again let it out before speaking. Seto motioned almost demurely to the chariot waiting outside, all but blocking the street. Several palace folk stood by the horses, and Seto motioned one of them over. 

"Go pay the tavern owner," he instructed the servant, then said to Jounochi with a smirk, "You can't expect the High Priest to go looking for his lost puppy on foot, now can you?" 

Jounochi grimaced at him. "That's how _I_ always had to come after _you_." 

"You and I aren't quite of the same privilege," Seto replied. "Or the same breeding, or the same social standing. And yet..." he threaded his fingers through Jounochi's hair, startling the young man, "here I am, come to retrieve you anyway." 

"And you _still_ manage to be a jerk while doing it..." Jounochi muttered, but didn't resist when Seto shooed him on ahead toward the carriage. "I haven't decided yet, y'know," Jounochi objected, as he was bundled inside. "I may be gone again tomorrow morn—aah!" 

The High Priest gave him a rather hard shove, sending him crashing face-first into the carriage's cushioned seat. Seto was on top of him before he could right himself, pinning him down, and the carriage door shut behind them with a soft _click_. 

"Don't be so disagreeable," Seto ordered, close to his ear; Jounochi shivered. "It just makes me want to put you in your place..." 

Jounochi tried to think of a retort as his ear was bitten; as his trousers were pulled down in one swift motion. He felt the carriage begin to move with a gentle lurch, the sounds of horses' hooves an echo behind Seto's harsh breathing. 

"What do you want, Joey? Anything... I'll do anything you want... For this carriage ride, the High Priest will be your servant..." 

Jounochi gave a breathless chuckle. "That's a weird thing to say, when you've got me pinned." 

"I know what you like..." Seto rasped. "That's why..." 

"And if I had something different in mind?" 

"Then I am your servant." And the High Priest bit his neck; sucked, then licked the spot as if in apology. 

Jounochi's whole body shuttered. "Maybe... after... y'know. After y'know what... then I'll think'a something... different..." 

"As you command, Lord Joey..."


End file.
